


I'm Not The First--I Pray To Be The Last

by YanzaDracan



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst and Humor, Archangels, Big Bang Challenge, Character Death, Demons, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Archangel Raziel (Secrets of God) creates The Hounds of God, humans who can shift into wolves, sense Evil and the supernatural. Through the generations these families have hunted in mated pairs. Christian and Steve are one such a mated pair. What happens when they meet unmated Hound, Jensen Ackles, who has a very murky past?<br/>Based on tidbits on Wikipedia: Omnes angeli, boni et Mali, ex virtute naturali habent potestatem transmutandi corpora nostra - "All angels, good and bad have the power of transmutating our bodies"). St. Patrick was said to have transformed the Welsh king Vereticus into a wolf. Rare and lesser known account of an 80-year-old man named Thiess. In 1692, in Jurgenburg, Livonia, Thiess testified under oath that he and other Hounds were the Hounds of God. He claimed they were warriors who went down into hell to do battle with witches and demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not The First--I Pray To Be The Last

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Except for the work noted as being originally mine, all works of fiction and characters thereof belong to themselves, their original creators/studios/producers/publishers. No money is being earned, and they are used without permission. I apologize for any typos I missed.
> 
> Special THANKS to bluefire986 for the wonderful Werewolf BigBang artwork, and for beta reading for me. Her help on this story has been a huge Blessing  
> Her art masterpost: http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/1194.html#cutid1

 

 By Bluefire986

 

**~ Prologue ~**

  
Joshua walked through God’s garden searching for the reason the scent of decay permeated the air. Coming into the rose garden, he saw several of the hardiest bushes beginning to die. That should not have been possible in this place. Looking beyond the flower and into the roots he _‘saw’_ those who had _‘Fallen’_ with Lucifer roaming the Earth at will, living among humans taking the best and the brightest along with the lowest and the darkest ... Quickening their bodies with children.

Aghast at these events, he turned away to ask God as to what he should do. At the most critical time in the birth of a universe, God told Joshua to do as he saw fit, and they would handle it later. Following the roots of the dying roses, Joshua marked each of the women with star shaped birthmark that would be carried by all the children of her line until such time that God turned his attention back to the affairs of man.

When Joshua turned away from the garden and back towards God, one rose of the purest white had been plucked, and when the angel turned back to leave his mark on the dying flowers, that one went unnoticed as it was the hardiest of the lot and had not yet begun to wither. Thus did one line of _‘Fallen’_ and human go unmarked. Fretting over the rose garden where some of the vines had mutated and twisted while others had regained their health, Joshua felt the presence of God, and one other enter his domain. Looking at the roses, it was agreed that a countermeasure needed to be put in place. Turning to the holder of his secrets, God beckoned him forward.

“Raziel, here is what I want you to do …”

The Angel of Secret Regions and Supreme Mysteries sent out a mental call then settled down to wait. It didn’t take long before thirteen women in various stages of pregnancy appeared in front of the angel. He explained how they had been chosen to birth a race of warriors that would be known as the Hounds of God and feared by all the creatures of evil across the world for they would each carry a piece of Heaven within them. They would have all the abilities of the great wolves that roamed the world and would be able to walk as human or as wolves. He asked each of the women to choose a symbol that would replace the star that every child of their line would carry upon their backs. Amazed that all the women had complied with little fuss, he came to the last of the women to be touched by his call. A beauty with dark red hair and eyes the color of summer leaves, she bore no star on her shoulder.

“What is your name, Mistress, and what do you wish to be your line’s symbol?”

She looked at Raziel with a knowing smile. She knew her child had been begot from a _Fallen_ ... She knew what she was setting in motion. She had _‘seen’_ it all.

“My name is … Lili …” She clamped down on the last syllable of her true name. “And I wish for wings ... One for each shoulder.”

He was surprised but Raziel did as she bid. The angel was glad this was the last. What he was doing had taken a toll on his grace. He had finished, and was about to send everyone on their way when something caused him to look back at the red-haired woman. The angel’s grace had shredded the illusion she’d been holding around her true self so that when Raziel turned and looked at her, the angel _‘saw’_ what her child had been before the change. Not knowing what to do, Raziel quickly sent them all on their way and returned to Joshua.

“I did not know she bore no star!” He exclaimed.

God and Joshua tried to soothe the distressed angel.

“You said all that lain with the _‘Fallen’_ bore a star on their left shoulder.”

“While God continued soothing the Keeper of his secrets, Joshua hurried to the rose garden where he found one white rose withered.

_**~ Present Day ~  
** _

“He’s tryin’ ta fuckin’ kill me.”

“’He’ anyone we know or just some random ‘he’?” Steve Carlson asked his mate Christian Kane as he walked into their home office.

“Eric.”

Steve chuckled as Christian lifted his head off his desk and handed Steve a sheaf of papers. Reading, he had to agree with Christian’s assessment.

“Maybe we should just hunt down all the program directors doing all these TV shows about ghosts, witches, vampires, and the supernatural. Probably cut down on the number of amateurs out there conjuring shit they can’t control.”

“I think that’s on the schedule while I’m doing the promotional tour for movie number two.” He leaned back in his chair and yanked the blond down in his lap. “How was your day, Dear?” He ran his nose along the tendon of Steve’s neck, the smells telling him everywhere his mate had been.

“Very unstressful day helping mom get ready for dad’s birthday.”

“Then you can sit down and start stressing with me over what we’re going to do about replacing Jason, and getting a little clarity on the our drummer … Ryan … Mfmph …” The tirade was cut off by the simple act of Steve covering Christian’s lips with his own.

“That’s fightin’ dirty, Carlson.” Christian’s voice held little bite as he sprawled across his naked mate.

“Got your mind off all those stressful things.” Steve chuckled as he ran his fingers through Christian’s sweat soaked mane.

“Thanks for reminding me.” Christian growled as he flopped over on his back.

“You gonna lay the lead guitar tracks when we get to Nashville since Jason’s out?” He asked as he headed toward the shower.

“What about Nutter?” Steve asked.

Rhythm guitar had been his place in KANE for thirteen years. It was a comfort zone he loath to give up.

“I love Brian like a brother, but I want the KANE sound, not the Keith Urban wannabe sound.” Christian groaned as Steve started working the shampoo through his hair, massaging his scalp.

“Why don’t we hold auditions? Maybe we can get a lead guitar and another hunting pair to divvy up some of these hunts Eric keeps finding for us.”

Christian rinsed his hair before clearing the water from his eyes.

“Why don’t you want the lead spot? It’s not like you don’t already know all the rips.”

They were getting dressed before Steve answered Christian’s question.

“Because my place is always at your right hand.” He blushed at the sentimentality behind the words.

Christian pulled him tight to his chest.

“You’re such a sap.” He grinned.

~@~@~@~

“With all these changes in the band, how’re you boys doing for support on your hunts?”

“It’s your birthday, dad. Can we not worry about this right now?” Steve cajoled his father.

“Exactly. What I want for my birthday is to know my boys have everything they need on their hunts.” Chris Carlson said stubbornly.

“Dad …”

“Your mother and I hunted for a few years before you kids came along. It’s a lot to take on alone.”

“Dad, we’re not alone. We have Will, and while Ryan won’t be with us in Nashville, he’ll be with us on tour, plus whoever we hire to replace Jason.”

“I may have just what you’re looking for …” Chris went to his computer. “A young man was sent to us a couple months ago to finish recovering from injuries caused by a demon attack. He’s a hunter who was visiting his guardian … A Steven Williams who died when they were attacked.”

“A hunter? Where’s his mate?” Christian asked.

“Doesn’t have one. Hunts alone. He’s a heck of a fighter. He’s been doing some teaching as the last of his wounds finish healing.”

“What makes you think we should audition him?” Steve asked.

“I’ve heard him play. He’d give you a run your money, Stevie.” His father gave him a smirk.

“Seriously?” Steve huffed as he accepted a file from his father.

Jensen Ackles ... Wing Clan

“Holy shit!” Christian exclaimed. “Wing Clan. But even they hunt in pairs. What’s the boy’s beef?”

“No beef. The Clan’s simply wary of the circumstances surrounding his birth. Apparently the only ones who know the whole story are dead except for Jensen.”

“Morgan might be an ass, but he’s not usually one to act on wives’ tales and nonsense.” Christian pointed out a well known fact about the patriarch of the smallest of their clans. “He and Jensen should be close as brothers.”

“If he’s carrying some kind of taint should we be associating with him?” Steve asked.

A gasp from the doorway had three heads turning to see Sandy Carlson standing with her hand over her mouth, appalled at her son.

“Steven Paul Carlson!” She exclaimed before heading out the back door.

“Jensen! Wait! Stevie was just being an idiot.” She chased after him as he headed out into the yard.

“Well that was an auspicious beginning.” Chris said sourly as he followed after his wife.

“What?! I just said what everyone else was thinking.” Steve defended. “No one hurts solo by choice.”

“That’s an awful broad statement, Hoss.” Christian said as he and Steve followed behind the elder Carlsons. “Not like you to go spoutin’ rhetoric. Maybe he hasn’t found his mate yet.”

Steve held his silence, but a dark flush rose over his face from his collar.

“Fuck! You’re jealous. Your dad had something good to say about a stranger and you got jealous.” Christian’s chuckle grew louder.

“Shut up.” Steve said sullenly as he flopped down in a patio chair watching his parents talking to a handsome man with reddish brown hair they assumed was this Jensen person.

“Maybe we should call Jeff.” Steve suggested.

“Don’t let me stop you.” Christian walked over to the where the Carlsons were frowning as Jensen walked to a charcoal colored SUV and drove away.

Steve blinked as he was left standing alone on the deck, birthday guests forgotten over the hurt feelings of one lone wolf. He turned to go back into his dad’s office to finish reading Jensen’s file.

~@~@~@~

Jensen Ackles drove away from the Carlson house blinking back the hurt at Steve Carlson’s words and insinuations. Sandy and Chris’ acceptance of him had let him forget for just a little while ... Had made him feel almost normal. He would not be caught off guard again. When he’d gotten well enough to begin rebuilding the muscles that had been damaged in the demon attack, he’d decided on Carlsons’ because of the obstacle courses they’d built in the California hills close to their home. Today was the day he’d set for himself to run their extreme course changing back and forth between his human and wolf form.

He took a little extra time to warm his muscles and stretch the scar tissue that ran down his left side. Checking his watch he made note of the time and headed for the first obstacle. Twinges of pain in the scarred muscles were ignored as he transformed into a mahogany wolf half again the size of an ordinary Hound. He pushed aside anything that was an impediment to finishing the course. When he could make it through without stopping, and still be able to function at the end, it would time to leave.

All he wanted to do when he finished was to throw himself down and sleep for a week, but knew if he sat or lay down his muscles would stiffen and he’d be in a world of hurt for trip back to his vehicle. He walked, sipped water, and stretched. Instead of running the obstacles on the return trip, he simply jogged moving from two legs to four and back. Checking his watch, he had plenty of time to shower and get to the class he was supposed to teach at Carlsons’. He hoped sonny boy wasn’t there with his hot mate to turn what was so far a good day, sour. If the spoiled brat was too much of a pain in the ass, he’d pack his bag and hit the road. He could do his strengthening exercises while he hunted. No need to stay in California and be abused, he could do that anywhere in the world.

~@~@~@~

Steve watched fascinated at the play of light around Jensen Ackles. Red and blond in his brown hair, the flash of green eyes, the changing light and shadow as he moved around the students teaching, encouraging, using hands on when someone was particularly dense. Watching the younger Hound move he would never have guessed Jensen had been so badly injured, and had lost his only family … Steve shook his head at what an ass he’d made of himself with Jensen yesterday. He was startled out his reverie when a strong arm circled his waist.

“Ya call Morgan?” Christian asked as he sniffed then kissed the side of his neck.

“No. Mom called and invited me to breakfast this morning then when Dad left to check the academy she let me have it for acting like a spoiled brat.

“She tell you anything about the pretty boy?”

“A little. The reason he and Morgan don’t get along is more Morgan than Ackles. Worried about his position as Clan leader, he stepped over the line with Jensen and Jensen called him on it.”

“Clan leader! The boy can’t be more than 30, 32.” Christian stepped back astonished.

“Actually, he’s 34. I read the rest of the file. Wing Clan is very small. Their line has always had a very low birth rate, and Jensen is apparently the only one near enough in age to be a challenger.”

“Anything else?”

“Orphaned. Raised by the retired Hound that was killed in the attack that injured him, lives alone, hunts alone ... He always seems to be alone.”

“I was going to ask him to play for us before you had your little hissy fit last night.”

Steve had the good grace to blush. “Sorry.”

“So what are you goin’ do ‘bout it, Boy?” Christian growled.

The blond shivered. The voice did it for him every time.

“I was going to apologize when he came to work this morning, but he didn’t have anything scheduled ‘til this afternoon.” Steve leaned back into the warmth of his mate.

“He’s good …  He’ll make a good addition if he plays as well as he fights.” Christian rested his chin on his mate’s shoulder.

Dismissing his students, Jensen was toweling off the sweat when the breeze carried Carlson and Kane’s scents to the younger Hound’s sensitive nose. With a sigh he pulled the towel off his head.

“I haven’t been here long enough to offend your tender sensibilities … So what do you want?” He practically snarled at Steve.

Steve ducked his head and exposed his throat to signal Jensen that he didn’t want to fight.

“I wanted to apologize for being a jerk last night and see if we could start over.” He held out his hand. “Hi. I’m Steve Carlson this is my mate Christian Kane.”

Jensen shook hands with both men. “Now that we’re all friends …” Jensen’s drawled, “What’s the next step.”

“Steve’s dad mentioned you play guitar, and we’re looking for a guitar player.” Christian gave him a wide grin.

Confused Jensen rubbed the back of his head.

“What does a hunting pair need with a guitar player?”

“Seriously, dude? Christian Kane ... Steve Carlson ... KANE? Ring any bells?”

Jensen shrugged. “Not really.” He stopped as though he remembered something. “Did you play a beer joint in Portland? Dave’s …  Dan’s …  Dante’s?”

“Dante’s and Duke’s actually.” Steve added.

“Okay. Yeah. I was in there grabbin’ a burger one night, and you guys were playin’. Girls going totally batshit crazy. Good sound.”

“Thanks, but the reason we need a guitar player is ours moving on to some other projects.”

“And you want me to play for you?” Jensen’s voice sound incredulous.

“Yeah. Yer good lookin’, a hunter and Chris said yer a helluva guitar player.” Christian prodded.

Jensen’s expression was skeptical, but he was willing.

“So where do you want to do this audition?”

“We’ve got some studio time tomorrow.” Steve said as he wrote an address on a business card. “We’ll be there from ten to twelve.”

“Electric or acoustic?” Jensen asked.

“Both.” Christian grinned.

“Naturally.” He turned to leave.

Two sets of blue eyes widened in surprise when his clan marking showed through the sweat soaked t-shirt. A black angel wing showed on each shoulder. All Hounds were taught clan symbols, but they had never seen anything like what they saw on Jensen’s back.

They quickly made their goodbyes to Chris and Sandy before heading out to see an old friend before they went home.

 ~@~@~@~

Not everyone born into the Hound clans became hunters. Many were doctors for mind and body, archivists, researchers, and many simply formed a loose network of support for those that hunted the supernatural. They were a fringe society that mixed with humans, but seldom did humans learn of their true nature. On occasion a young Hound would be indiscriminate, adding new blood into the gene pool of the original thirteen clans.

Jim Beaver looked out his office window when he heard a vehicle coming up the drive. Checking his camera feed he grinned as he recognized the silver pickup.

“We’re having two more for lunch!” He yelled toward the kitchen as he headed for the front door.

“Two ... Who?” Jim’s partner, Samantha Ferris asked.

Sam had started to work for Jim after his mate had been killed in one of Los Angeles’ multi-car accidents in which having Hound healing abilities could not save her from the piece of pipe that came through the windshield and punctured her heart.

With a lot of prodding from friends and family the two fell into a comfortable relationship. It didn’t have the fire they’d had with their true mates, but it went a long way toward keep Jim from pining away for what he’d lost.

“Steve and Christian.” The researcher came to stand beside Sam as she watched out the living room window.

“It’s been too long.” She said with a fond smile. “I better get back to it if we’re going to have enough.” She gave Jim a quick kiss before heading back to the kitchen.

After welcoming the younger men, Jim led them out on the patio, refusing to talk business until after lunch so they caught up on the happenings since their last visit, then retired to his office after lunch.

“So. I know you boys didn’t just drop by for lunch …” Jim prompted.

Both men blushed.

“What do you know about a clan marking that’s black angel wings?” Steve asked.

Jim looked confused. “Black? You mean like those tribal designs tattoo artists do?”

They both shook their heads.

“I’ve never seen such detail in a clan marking, and that was seeing them through a wet t-shirt.” Christian offered his phone to the older man.

“What’s this Hound’s name?”

“Jensen Ackles, Wing Clan.” Steve offered.

The picture wasn’t the best, but the wet material was just translucent enough to see some of the intricacy. Jim’s eyes went wide as he copied the picture to his computer trying to make it clearer. While he worked he talked.

“What do you boys know about the Wing Clan?”

“Not much.” Christian started. “Small clan, low birth numbers, kick ass hunters …” He looked at Steve.

“Other than that just some gossip.” Steve finished.

“Legend has it ...” Jim started as he frowned at the picture. “That the angels that fell with Lucifer mated with human women and created the Nephilim. It’s said God’s gardener, Joshua that noticed some of his roses dying, and that these roses were connected to the women that became pregnant by the _‘Fallen’_. He marked each woman with a star shaped birthmark that would be passed on to her child if the babies were born before he returned from reporting to God so they’d be able to find them.”

He paused to smile at Sam as she brought a tray of drinks, and sat down to listen.

“In his haste to find God, Joshua missed one woman. Seeing what was happening, God and Joshua decided there needed to be a countermeasure so he called the angel, Raziel, Keeper of his Secrets, and gave him a mission. He was to find the thirteen women and transform their babies into weapons that could be used in the fight against evil. Raziel didn’t realize until it was too late that the last baby he transformed was the woman Joshua had missed marking. When he asked for her clan mark she asked for wings, but like all the other clans it was a mere outline. Never have I seen detail like this.”

“We’ve never been around anyone from Wing Clan. What makes them so different?” Sam asked.

“Their wolf is bigger, stronger, faster than the rest of us, can take more punishment, heal faster.” He paused. “There’s no confirmation of this, but legend says they can see evil ... Not just feel it the way we do, but actually see it.” Blue eyes lit up. “There’s always been speculation that Lilith possessed the unmarked woman, and that Wing Clan has both angel and demon DNA. Think he’d talk to me?”

“Jim!” Sam scolded.

“He talks less than Christian.” Steve cracked, dodging his mate’s slap.

“He’s auditioning for us tomorrow. Could be we get to know him, he’ll open up.”

Jim looked at something on his computer screen.

“There’s a lot of information missing about the last hunt his parents did together. His father, Alan died along with the demon they were hunting. His mother, Donna didn’t return home for a month after her mate was killed. When she returned she had a newborn with her. She stayed with Steven Williams until she died when Jensen was five. It was said she was never the same after Jensen’s birth and her mate’s death. She made Williams Jensen’s guardian and he trained Jensen to hunt.”

“It’s a shame you don’t know much.” Christian snarked.

“Keeping records of your hunts is the only way to help keep you hunters safe. The more information we have about what’s out there and what kills it the better you can function.”

“He might not appreciate having people digging into his past.” Steve pointed out.

“It’s his duty to the clans.” Jim pointed out.

“Boys.” Sam’s voice stopped the conversation. “Jim, what’s research to you is a very painful part of someone’s life. You can’t just expect them to walk in and bare their soul.”

Jim looked sheepish at Sam’s chastisement.

“You’re probably right. Still …”

“Jim Beaver!”

“Oh, alright. Sheesh woman. He’s a hunter, not a teenage girl.”

On that note, the visit broke up with Steve and Christian promising to bring Jensen by for a visit if he lived up to Chris’ high praise.

 ~@~@~@~

Waiting for Jensen to show up at the recording studio was not conducive to getting much work done, but they actually managed to get a couple good tracks recorded when they saw the younger man enter the studio with two guitar cases.

Christian couldn’t resist teasing Steve as he watched him practically drooling over Jensen’s SRV Stratocaster.

“You wanna back up a little there, Son before Jensen begins to wonder if your intentions are less than honorable?”

Blushing a bright red and with a mumbled _‘Sorry’_ Steve nearly tripped over his feet to back up.

The expression in the green eyes was confusion at Steve’s rapid backpedal.

“I don’t bite, unless you say please.” Jensen teased, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“So.” Christian tried to break the awkward silence that fell after his comment. “What are you gonna dazzle us with today?”

It was Jensen’s turn to blush.

“I…Uh … Well … I went on YouTube and watched some of your fans' videos. Since _House Rules_ was one of the most prevalent, I worked on picking it up by ear and watching Jason …” He hid his embarrassment by adjusting the strap on his guitar.

“Give it a shot.” Steve encouraged.

By the end of an hour he’d played his electric and acoustic solo and with Steve. The mates exchanged a look then turned back to the younger were.

“You’ve got yourself a job. How do you feel about goin’ to Nashville next week?”

 ~@~@~@~

They worked with Jensen until it was time to fly to Nashville. Christian had offered for Eric get him a plane ticket, but Jensen declined. Steve gave him the address for their house and the recording studio in Nashville while Christian was on the phone with Eric.

“We’ve got a spare room if you need a place to stay.” Steve offered.

“No man, I don’t want to cramp your style.” Jensen hedged.

“Not a problem, the guys always stay at the house when we’re recording. We have plenty of room.”

“There is one rule we have.” Christian interjected. “When there’s studio time booked ... No Hunting. Any other day, no problem, but studio time is too expensive to piss away ‘cause you got hurt on a hunt.”

“No problem. I’ve got to get back in shape and there’s still a few things that need to be handled before I can think about hunting again.” Jensen’s tone was matter of fact.

“I guess we’ll see you Tuesday in Nashville.”

“Sure. You want me to meet you at the studio or the house?” Jensen asked as he packed away his guitars.

“You get into town on Monday, come to the house and get settled. If you don’t get there ‘til Tuesday we’ll see you at ten in the studio.”

 ~@~@~@~

Jensen had been mentally kicking himself since he’d gotten hired to play with KANE. His whole life had been lived under the radar, trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible. For thirty-four years he and Steven had been mostly successful. Now here he was standing up in front of the legions of Kaniacs. He could hear Steven’s voice in the back of his mind asking him if he’d lost his fucking mind. He was beginning to think he had, but every mutated cell in his body was telling him that things were shifting ... Moving ... Being manipulated by the true power living in and on the planet. He felt sorry for the humans that would become collateral damage, he just hoped he was strong enough to fulfill the purpose for which he was born.

_**~ February 1978 ~** _

  
For their first vacation since their mating, Alan and Donna Ackles were on a tour of the United Kingdom to visit their ancestral homes when the head of the Hound Clan in Ireland had asked them to join in the hunt for a Class Two demon. There were three classes of demons ... Three’s were the foot soldiers, two’s, the middle managers ... Souls cursed to Hell that had managed to rise through the ranks to the next level. One’s were the _‘Fallen’_ themselves with only one other and the Morning Star himself above them.

Though Alan was Horse Clan and Donna, Wing Clan, etiquette among the clans said if you were asked for help, you helped. The search area had been broken into quadrants for each team to search. In wolf form, the mates had nearly finished their section when the stench of sulpher filled sensitive noses. Seeing a young woman moving toward the ruins of a foundation, the wolves moved to cut her off. Donna kept her pinned to the ground while Alan transformed so he was half wolf half human, using the added strength to hold the possessed girl so Donna could perform the exorcism. As Donna began to shift all hell broke loose.

The woman’s body went limp in Alan’s hands as the demon poured from her mouth, the cloud swirling over their heads then enveloped Donna as she shifted, unable to stop. It was thought that Hounds could not be possessed since they were created by an angel, but there was just a breath of time in their shift when they were neither human nor wolf that a clever demon could possess them, but only for a short time as the angel touched wolf waged war on the demon once the shift was complete. Alan dropped the unconscious girl and turned to look into the solid white eyes of the only demon with no classification ... Adam’s first wife ... Lilith.

Before he could formulate a plan of attack, Alan found himself pinned to the ground, his mate’s Hound strength combined with Lilith’s telekinesis left him helpless to fight back. Stripped of his clothing, he tried to resist as Lilith used her hands and mouth to arouse his body while his mind resisted. He tried to ignore the touches, willing his body not to respond, but all he could see and smell was his mate. Then Lilith’s words were whispered in his mate’s voice.

“She’s ready, you know. After this hunt was finished she intended to seduce you until she carried your cub in her womb.”

Alan’s body became even more aroused at the demon’s words. Donna had been planning to give him a child. He’d closed his eyes when Lilith had lowered her head. He hadn’t wanted to see the white eyes on his mate’s face, but his eyes flew opened when Lilith lowered Donna’s body onto his hard cock.

“This is perfect.” She crooned as invisible hands moved along with Donna’s over his body. “A child carrying the blood of a _‘Fallen’_ angel once more mixing with mine ... How simply delicious is that? I’m sure the heavenly host is just all twisted in knots at that thought.”

She threw back her head as she and Alan orgasmed. A satisfied smile lit her face as she felt the new life in the womb of her host. Transforming one arm she plunged the clawed hand between Alan’s ribs and ripped his heart from his chest. Standing over the dead Hound, she watched as the heart ceased to beat. Throwing it on the ground her expression was one of satisfaction.

“Poor thing died of a broken heart.”

As she started to laugh, she was driven to her knees as Donna’s wolf began trying to expel Lilith’s presence, as the child had begun to rapidly develop. Lilith fought to maintain dominion over her host and the wolf, but as the fetus’ wolf developed it joined with its mother to fight the demon's presence. Unlike most humans, Donna’s psyche had been awake and aware the whole time. With all she was she prayed to Raziel, patron angel of all Hounds, for deliverance. There was a sudden surge of a powerful presence, and her body fell to its knees.

When she woke, Donna was warm and dry. She ran a hand down her body feeling her abdomen distended as though she were six months pregnant. Opening her eyes, she looked into a pair of sparkling blue ones.

“Hungry?” The beautiful young man was entirely too cheerful for everything that had happened since the hunt started.

“Not really.” As she levered herself upright, the baby gave a strong kick. “Did you drive out Lilith? Why am I still carrying this abomination?”

His glow diminished at her words.

“I did not drive out Lilith. It was your son that accomplished that little trick.”

“My son?”

“Yes. Your ... Abomination as you called him.”

“If you’re who I think you are, I would think you would be the first one to get rid of something tainted by demon blood.” Donna argued.

“Oh no. It’s very important he grow up to his potential. He’s very special ... Only one or two are born every few generations. He will be involved in maintaining a very delicate balance in the years to come.”

“Balance?”

“Yes. That is all I am at liberty to say. I will see to your comforts until we can get you back to the Castle seat.”

_**~ March 1, 1978 ~  
** _

  
Seeing to her comfort meant playing midwife as she gave birth to her demon child.

“He is so much more.” Donna heard Raziel croon to the child.

“Then you raise him.” Donna spat rolling away. “I want nothing of him.”

“Will you give the lad a name?” A soft Irish lilt colored the angel’s voice.

“If I name it will you grant me a boon?” Her expression turned sly.

Knowing what was on her mind, Raziel paused as though considering.

“On one condition.”

Donna looked at the hard set of the handsome face. If he thought the infant was so wondrous, he could contend with it.

“Done.”

She looked down into the clear green eyes that looked a thousand years old. A shudder passed through her making her long for the strong arms of her mate.

“Jensen. Jensen Ross Ackles.” She pulled her eyes away from the baby’s to look into the angel’s … Then knew no more.

 ~@~@~@~

When he was five, he remembered crawling into his Razzy’s lap and laying his head on her chest. He knew he wasn’t the same as the other Hounds in their Clan. He knew his mother was really an angel wearing his mother’s meat suit ... He knew Steven loved him, but feared for his safety and sanity. He knew a lot of things no five year-old should ever know, and he remembered every moment of his life from conception until now. Now, his _‘mother’_ was going to leave him. He’d heard her talking to someone called Joshua after she’d put him to bed. So he sat savoring the last few moments he would ever have a mother. Raziel’s parting gift had been to make his clan markings into a pair of beautiful black wings that looked incredibly life like.

When Jensen came of age to learn to hunt, the knowledge was there like someone downloaded the information into his brain like an updated hard drive. Finding his claws and teeth could kill a demon, like their bespelled blades, certainly made hunting easier, but also put him at the top of the demon hit parade. It made him nauseous to think he should thank his _‘mother’_ , Lilith, for making him a walking encyclopedia of all the monsters that she had ever birthed, and how to kill them. If that wasn’t enough to make him an outcast among his own kind, Lilith had possessed Donna Ackles just long enough for him to be telekinetic. Raziel and Steven had both nearly swallowed their tongues the first time Jensen’s bottle floated across the kitchen into grasping fingers.

Pulling in the parking space in front of his motel room, Jensen wrenched his thoughts back to the present. If he was going to be in Nashville by Tuesday, he had a few details from Steven’s will to clear before he left. He hoped by the time he returned from Tennessee the ghosts were all settled.

~@~@~@~

Christian stood outside the sound booth watching the band. They’d just returned from lunch and he’d stopped by the bathroom while Steve had continued on to the booth to join Will and Jensen who were going over arrangements with the studio drummer. They would play then stop then play again pausing to make notes on the score sheets.

Jensen had settled in quickly, both at the house and at the studio. Everyone was taken with his easy going personality. He accepted criticism well, but had some good suggestions, too. Christian frowned for a moment. Though the three of them were together nearly 24/7, Jensen had revealed very little of a personal nature. He was a quiet and neat house mate with most evenings spent going over the music for the next day sparking impromptu jam sessions. They’d talk about the information Eric passed on to them about hunts. He and Steve had handled a demon and a cursed object while Jensen had checked out several poltergeists.

The three Hounds had winched in sympathy when Jensen had come out of the bathroom holding a pad of gauze over a gash on his ribs where one of the poltergeists had thrown him against the spiked iron fence of the cemetery. Will had grabbed the first aid kit and moved toward their newest member. Wide brown eyes took in the beautiful wings tattooed on his back, but he kept his words behind his teeth and tended to the gash.

“I’m just going to butterfly this. It should be healed by morning.” Will was quick and efficient in his work.Jensen visibly relaxed when Will finished, and with a quick. “Nice tat.” Disposed of the trash and pulled off his gloves.

“Thanks, man.”

Jensen released the breath he’d been holding waiting for questions about his Clan mark. He pulled on a t-shirt before heading outside to smoke a cigarette. After the door closed, Will turned to look at Christian and Steve.

“Jensen’s the only one that knows and he ain’t offerin’ anything.” Christian said turning back to supper preparations.

Steve had grabbed a couple beers and his own cigarettes as he followed Jensen.

“Thanks, man.” He accepted the beer and took a healthy swallow.

“You okay, Jen?” Steve asked.

Surprise crossed the younger Hound’s face before his customary expression of pleasant blandness settled back in place.

“Yeah. What’s on tap for tomorrow?”

“Christian’s got a couple radio shows so you and Will are on your own.”

Jensen nodded.

“Might just spend the day stretched out in the shade.”

“Good choice.” He looked back toward the house. “I better go help Christian with supper.”

Jensen nodded.

Steve found he’d like seeing Jensen’s real face those few times he allowed his true emotions to come through. He had watched over the past month how many people the younger man touched without allowing them to touch him. He stopped and laid a hand on the broad shoulder giving a light squeeze.

“Glad you didn’t let me acting like an ass keep you from taking a chance with us.” He said quietly.

Green eyes went wide with surprise as he looked up at the blond Hound. Unable to find the words, Jensen nodded before looking away to collect himself. Steve gave another squeeze before heading inside.

~@~@~@~

Christian watched the interaction between his mate and Jensen. The younger Hound always seemed so surprised when one of them took the time to seek him out, and act like a genuine friend. The first time Steve had thrown an arm around his shoulders while they studied an arrangement it had startled Jensen so badly he’d dropped the bottle of water he was holding. It angered Christian to think that Williams might have abused Jensen, but there was no whisper of any such behavior so all they could conclude was that Jensen hadn’t had a typical Clan life.

Christian’s family had moved a lot, but they’d always made a point to find other Hounds wherever they lived to have a semblance of Clan life. The combination of Wolf Clan’s Native American blood from his father and his New Orleans raised mother’s conjure teachings blended well with Christian’s role as a hunter.

Songbird Clan produced top flight researchers and weapon smiths for the Clans so when Christian had met Steve in the Los Angeles bar where he’d been performing, and discovered the blond Hound was his mate, they’d developed into a formidable team of hunters.

No matter how many tour dates they had or how many hunts, they always maintained a semblance of Clan life with the members of the band. There’d been many nights they’d shove beds together and end up in a pile of arms and legs and fur to strengthen the bond between them as friends and band mates. When Jensen was shocked or shied from their casual touches, it made Christian determined to teach him what it meant to be Clan.

Christian wasn’t giving any thought to the reason why he was determined that the unmated Hound feel like he belonged with them. He had a reputation for taking in strays and orphans, his big heart often bruised when they bit the hand that had fed them, but there had been something the first time he’d seen Jensen that whispered in the back of his mind that he needed to keep the younger Hound close. Jensen becoming their guitar player had quieted the voice, but there was still an occasional nudge of … Something.

He’d wanted to ask Steve if he’d felt anything, but he was afraid his mate would react badly if he said anything about what the spirits were whispering in his ear so he’d have to wait for Steve to say something. If he didn’t and the whispers got louder he’d have to reconsider talking to Steve. Members of the Wolf Clan were known for their affinity for communicating with the spirit world, and it was never a good idea to ignore them.

Seeing Steve heading toward the door, he turned back to his supper preparations.

~@~@~@~

Jensen ran through his usual training routine. By the time he’d showered and headed to the kitchen, Steve and Christian had left for their promotional appearances. He grinned when he opened the refrigerator. Hounds weren’t big on processed foods ... They weren’t very palatable to their sensitive taste buds. He fixed himself a bowl of yogurt with handfuls of fruits and nuts from the crisper drawer. Tucking a notepad under his arm he gathered his breakfast and travel mug and carried them out onto the deck. The past six weeks spent in the Kane-Carlson household had left him feeling confused. Williams hadn’t been much for socializing with others. Raising a Hound with Jensen’s unique qualities made him even less inclined to mingle. Jensen had been home schooled, his education running the gambit from classical to modern. When something had confused him Steven always had him write out what was confusing him and to think it out logically so as he ate he wrote.

Two mugs of coffee, and four cigarettes later he felt lighter, calmer, but still confused. Even after reading what he’d written. He closed the notebook knowing staring at the words weren’t going to make them fall into anything that remotely resembled logic. After securing the notebook, he shifted and stretched out in the grass, letting the mid morning sun warm his rich mahogany pelt. Later he lifted his head enough to give Will a welcoming nuzzle before the brown wolf stretched out beside him, both enjoying the warm sun and cool spring grass.

When Christian and Steve got home they were drawn to the sounds of growls and the scrabbling of claws on the wooden deck. Not hearing any signs of distress or anger, they stowed their guitars before heading into the backyard to see Jensen with Will pinned to the grass, the smaller Hound trying valiantly not to shift as Jensen tickled him unmercifully.

“UNCLE!!!” Will shifted to human form while trying to catch his breath.

“You could stand another pound or two.” Jensen teased, “Even your wolf is skinny.”

“We’re not skinny!” Will groused. “We’re wiry.”

“Keep tellin’ yourself that, Will.” Christian laughed as he and Steve sprawled in the deck chairs.

“So how was the schmooze-fest?” Jensen asked as he tossed a bottle of water to Will from the wet bar.

“Animal magnetism wins the day once more.” Steve snickered at his mate’s blush.

Before the teasing got any worse, Christian’s phone rang.

“Kane.”

Christian said very little during the course of the call. Short yes and no answers with a final, “Sounds good, we’ll be there.”

Sticking the phone in his shirt pocket, he looked up to find three sets of eyes watching him expectantly.

“Dinner at _‘The Farm’_ tomorrow. Eric wants to go over last minute prep for the tour, and then take a run before being cooped up on a tour bus for next six months.”

“What time?” Steve grinned at the thought of good food, listening to Eric bitch over details before a chance to spend the rest of the night enjoying the wildlife preserve outside Nashville.

“Soon as we get there.”

“Anyone else?” Will asked.

“No, but Ryan and Hashana arrive in the morning, and we’ll be pulling out the day after.”

Jensen watched the others faces light up at the mention of the drummer and his mate so took the distraction to head for the shower.

“What was that about?” Steve looked at the other two.

“New boy moment.” Will shrugged. “It’s how I felt around you and Jason for a couple gigs after I joined the band. Shared history and all that ... But a shower is a good idea. One Hound should not have that much stamina.” He snarked as he headed in the house. Too preoccupied to ask what Will meant, Steve ordered Chinese and started an impromptu jam session before bed.

After picking up Ryan and Hashana they piled in the vehicles and headed to Eric’s. It didn’t take long for them to demolish the steaks and veggies their manager had grilled. They’d been joined by the men Eric had hired as their road crew.

Ryan’s mate, Hashana would keep the bus clean and stocked. Misha Collins would be their driver since his mate was at home taking care of their cub. Eric had found mated pair, Jared Padalecki and Matthew Cohen to take care of the equipment, and act as roadies. They would be the opening act for Keith Urban, a human with several Hounds in his entourage. His lead guitar player, Brian Nutter was also a member of Songbird Clan. He, Christian and Steve were good friends and would often play together when Urban wasn’t touring. Once the last few issues were ironed out ... It was time to play.

~@~@~@~

Standing on the fringes of the group, Jensen watched and listened as they planned, and got acquainted with the new members of their crew. He had seen the flash of recognition in Misha’s eyes when Eric introduced them, but both men held their peace.

When loneliness and longing for a mate got to be too much ... Jensen would often troll the places Hounds congregated hoping to find someone that flipped that magic switch that said MATE. He’d thought he’d found a strong possibility in a dark haired, blue eyed Hound that called himself Misha. They’d flirted and danced, Jensen’s hope had begun to unfurl in his chest until they’d walked back to their table to find a pretty brunette waiting for them.

“Vickie, this is …”

Before Misha could say his name the woman ... Vickie ... Had interrupted.

“You sure he’s one of us? He doesn’t smell right.”

As he walked away, he heard Misha reassuring her.

“It would only be one night, and he’s very pretty …”

Jensen had tuned out the rest as he slid through the crowd and out the door. After that he stuck to his hunts, and resigned himself to being alone. Now he was going to have to live with Misha for the next six months. He retreated outside to smoke a cigarette. After a few minutes, the breeze carried Misha’s scent filled with sorrow to his sensitive nose.

“Something you want, Collins?” Jensen went on the offensive.

“I wanted to apologize …”

“Why? I don’t know you so why are you apologizing?” Jensen’s demon and wolf snarled in the back of his mind.

“Oh … I mean … It was in Boston …”

“Sorry, dude.” Jensen snuffed out his cigarette and promptly shifted effectively ending their conversation.

Misha watched the larger wolf move toward the thin brown wolf he knew was Will Amend, the band’s bass player, and playfully shouldered him until he toppled over in the grass.

He knew Jensen recognized him. He’d seen the flare of anger that turned the green eyes gold before it disappeared as fast as it came. Misha’d always felt guilty about the deception he’d played on the lonely man, but had never seen him again until Eric was introducing everyone. He’d have six months to prove to the hunter that he was sorry ... He hoped Jensen would come to see that he and Vickie were good people, and didn’t randomly go around picking up people to hurt them, they just wanted to have a little extra fun.

~@~@~@~

Christian and Steven had a system they had worked out over the years. The nights they ran, they would keep an eye on their clan until their first burst of energy wore off and they started to pair off or just stretch out to enjoy the freedom of their wolf bodies. After everyone started to settle they’d take off for a little time for themselves. Looking around they saw Jensen watching the others run, hunt and enjoy being able to relinquish control for a little bit. Seeing everyone was safe and being watched over by the other hunter, they disappeared deeper into the woods.

They took advantage of being able to shift between human and wolf without destroying furniture or having the drywall repaired to engage in the rough housing they were never able to do at the house. Stretched out in a secluded clearing, they were enjoying the last of their private time until the end of the tour. Christian was draped over Steve while they regained their senses, both men startled when their ears picked up the sounds of a Hound in battle.

They charged back toward the house just in time to see Jensen sink his fangs into the neck of Eric’s PA. Orange light flared out of the slashes in the girl’s skin as though she’d been cut with their bespelled knives, but they saw no knife, only Jensen with the tools nature had given him. The group watched in fear and awe as the demon died under Jensen’s teeth.

Shifting back to human, he grabbed a bottle of Jack and swishing it around like mouthwash and spit on the PA’s body.

“Fuck. I hate demon aftertaste.”

He walked over and knelt down by where Ryan sat on the ground cradling an unconscious Hashana. He checked her over for injuries.

“I didn’t mean to push her so hard.” Sad green eyes looked down at the young woman.

“You kept her from being possessed. I can feel her starting to wake up.” Ryan laid a hand on Jensen’s arm. “How can that happen? I thought we couldn’t be possessed.”

“There is one brief moment during the shift when we are neither wolf nor human where the demon can slip into our bodies. Pushing Hashana was the only way I could think for her to finish the shift so demon couldn’t reach her.”

Hashana came awake abruptly looking around wildly.

“The demon!” Her breathing increased as she began to panic.

“Shhhh, baby.” Ryan soothed. “It’s dead. Jensen got you out of the way before it could touch you.”

“Thank you.” Her voice was shaky.

She buried her face in her mate’s chest. Jensen reached out and with a gossamer touch brushed the hair off her temple to check the already healing bruise where he’d pushed a little too hard with his telekinesis causing her to hit her head on a deck post.

 _*Gotten rusty*_. He thought to himself and silently vowed to work on his fine control when he could, hopefully without being noticed. If Jensen thought it was odd no one questioned him about being able to kill a demon while in wolf form, he took it for a gift. He was in no way ready to talk about his conception and birth to people who were still strangers.

The evening continued though a little more subdued than before, no one strayed too far from the house. Jensen withdrew into the shadows nursing a beer and a cigarette keeping watch as the group finally relaxed. As dawn colored the sky bodies of wolves and humans alike were sprawled throughout the house. Shifting back to his wolf form, Jensen stretched out across the patio door and fell into a light doze.

The pop and hiss of the coffee machine brought the mahogany wolf to full wakefulness and he saw Eric puttering around the kitchen. Shifting to human form, Jensen grabbed a cup of coffee and before KANE’s manager could say anything he was out the door for his first cup and cigarette of the day.

~@~@~@~

Christian really hated conversations with Jim before he had his first cup of coffee ... He always felt like he was two steps behind the researcher and his mate when he did. Sitting on the bed with his phone on speaker so Steve could hear, he was beginning to feel like he was betraying Jensen talking about him to the researcher.

“You say he killed a demon while in wolf form?” Beaver’s voice started to go up.

“Yeah. The light leaked out of the slashes and bite marks as though it had been cut with one of our blades.” Steve’s voice was just as excited as Jim’s.

“Oh my.” Jim said as they heard him moving around the room.

“What do you mean _‘oh my’_?” Christian asked. He threw a sour look at Steve. “It’s like you guys want to find something off about Jenny. What’s with that?”

“Will said he tossed Hashana out of range of the demon without touching her.” He scowled back at his mate. “Only angels and demons are telekinetic.” He stated flatly.

“I hate to burst your little pique of jealousy, Steve,” Jim’s voice caused the mates to stop glaring at each other and turn their attention back to the phone. “There’s something else that’s telekinetic.”

“What?” They asked in unison.

“In some of the mythos they’re called a _Champion_ , but in the oldest texts they’re called _Harbingers_.” The researcher answered.

“Whose side are they on?” Steve asked.

“That’s where things get a little gray. It says one or two Harbingers are born every hundred years or so. They don’t usually become known unless something big is crackin’ on the horizon. If I’m translating this right they’re the balance ... Keep balance ... Bring things back into balance … I’ll have to double check my translation … See if all the texts say the same thing.”

“So Jensen might be one of these Harbingers?” Christian asked.

“From what you’ve told me he has a lot of the traits. Questions around his birth, telekinesis, being able to kill demons in wolf or human form …” Jim trailed off.

Before either man could speak the researcher started to talk.

“You need to get him here so I can talk to him.” His tone sounded insistent.

Jim’s tone made the hackles on Christian’s neck stand up.

“We leave tomorrow for a six month tour. I’m not fuckin’ that up ‘cause you got a hard on to talk to a living myth.” Christian growled.

Steve’s eyes were wide when he looked up.

“We’ll talk to you later.” Christian cut the call.

“What was that?” Steve asked, anger tingeing his voice. “Why are you so protective of someone we hardly know?”

“Why are you guys acting like he’s some kind of freak of nature science project? He’s one of us. A hunter. He just saved Hashana’s life.” Christian countered.

“You heard Jim. He IS a freak.” Steve’s voice was loud and argumentative.

A knock broke up their glaring contest. Steve walked over and jerked open the door.

“What!” He barked as he opened the door, and came face to face with Jensen.

Face an emotionless mask, Jensen looked between the two men before he spoke.

“Breakfast is ready.” Spine stiff he went down the stairs and out the front door.

~@~@~@~

If anyone was surprised when Jensen climbed on the bus later that morning, no one gave any indication. Not privy to this morning’s fiasco, Will called dibs on the top bunk while teasing Jensen about doing the ‘old man’ a favor so he wouldn’t have to climb to get to his bed. Jensen had given him an indulgent smile as he sorted out what was needed in the bus and what to put in cargo hold under the bus. Tucking the small duffle under his bunk, he rearranged the larger bag for storage, ignoring the fact that Steve Carlson was standing close enough that he couldn’t draw a breath without breathing in the blond Hound.

Finished with the suitcase, he stood using his two inch height advantage to its fullest extent. The expression in the moss green eyes was bland as he took in the other members of the band over Steve’s shoulder. He pulled his attention back to Steve, and waited for the older man to speak. As the silence stretched, Jensen sighed inwardly. Obviously the only reason Steve was standing here was because Christian was glowering and everyone else was holding their breath. With a mental shrug he decided to break the stalemate.

“Since you don’t want to do whatever it is you’re standing here not doing I’ll make it easy for you. I’m a freak among a whole species of freaks. If that’s what’s keeping your tail in a twist I’ll stay with KANE until you find a replacement and you can be a merry band of normal freaks once again. ‘Til then I’ll be in my bunk so the sight of me doesn’t raise your hackles, but at the moment I gotta take a piss.”

The quiet click of the bathroom door broke the paralysis that had taken hold when Jensen began to speak. Christian stormed past Steve to their room in the back of the bus while the Ryan, Hashana and Will turned to stowing their gear leaving Steve standing in the middle of bus ... Alone. Shaking himself mentally and physically, Steve followed Christian into their room. Seeing the tension in the trim body as he stared out the window, smelling his anger and disappointment, Steve ducked his head as he shut the door. Before he could speak Christian turned to face him.

“Who the fuck are you?” Christian’s voice was tight with emotion, low with the need to keep this between them in a small space full of people with acute senses. “Where is the man who has been my mate for twelve years? One minute you’re jokin’ and strokin’ with Jen jammin’ the music, the next you’re wantin’ to burn him at the stake or put him in a cage so Jim can dissect and study him. Explain it to me ‘cause you’re actin’ like you’re the one fuckin’ possessed, Man.”

His plan had been to have a calm conversation with his mate, but Christian’s criticism sparked his anger. “Why are you so fucking protective of him Christian?” Steve snarled. “Is it that perfect cock sucking mouth or that tight ass? What …”

Before Steve could utter another word, Christian grabbed him by the nape and shoved him in their bathroom slamming the door. There was no other way to isolate them for the battle they were about to have. Feeling the bus lurch forward was a good thing, it would give them the added noise of the engine and road. He prayed to Raziel the others, especially Jensen, wouldn’t hear.

“I’m protective of him because I’m supposed to be.” He growled as they stood nose to nose in the tight space. “If you’d pull your head out of your ass long enough to listen to the Old Ones you’d know that, too.” Blue/grey eyes narrowed as the changeable blue eyes of his mate flicked away then back. “You’re jealous.” He breathed deep. “You’re afraid.” Christian’s brow pulled down in confusion. “Why are you afraid, Stevie?”

Steve looked down before burying his nose in Christian’s neck, and mumbled something that even Hound ears couldn’t decipher.

“Wanna try that in English, Bubba?” Christian pushed Steve back so he could look him in the face.

“Are you going to leave me?” Steve’s voice was full of fear and anger.

“Is that what’s got you in such a tailspin? You’re my mate. I would no more leave you than I would run through the Grand Ole Opry on Saturday night naked.” He pulled Steve into a hard hug.

“But Jensen …” He mumbled in Christian’s shoulder

“I admit there’s a pull, but I’m not sure what it means.” He pulled Steve out of the bathroom and onto the queen size bed.

“How are we going to find out what all this means.” Steve asked as they curled around each other.

Resting his cheek on the blond head, Christian carded his fingers through the long hair for several minutes before he answered.

“Jim’s starting to get a little too obsessed with Jensen. I think it’s time to take this to Tim.”

~@~@~@~

True to his word, the only time they saw Jensen was when Hashana forced them to share their meals, and on stage. It wasn’t until they got to their fourth stop, a three day appearance in Dallas-Ft. Worth that they got a couple days in a hotel with time to do laundry, sleep in a bed that didn’t move and a chance for a little space.

Christian watched as Will, Ryan and Hashana kept cajoling Jensen into the open. The younger Hound growled when Misha approached him, making him wonder what the history was between them. He was glad Jensen had agreed to room with Will and had not demanded a room of his own. Watching the crowds in the hotel lobby part as Jensen led the band’s younger members toward the elevators had Christian chuckling under his breath. Taking their keys from Eric, they trailed along behind. The suitcase handle had barely left Steve’s hand when Christian had him stripped and pinned to the bed before he could squawk his indignation.

His mate lay sprawled exhausted in the middle of the big bed, their lovemaking leaving him a sweaty, softly snoring masterpiece of tanned naked flesh. Slipping silently from the room, Christian went in search of a private place to make a much needed call.

~@~@~@~

Blue eyes watched in appreciation as his mate sashayed across the room to pick up his ringing phone. Hiding behind his paper, he closed his eyes and let the melodic tones of her English accent wash over his senses. He was caught in his revelry when the phone suddenly appeared between him and the paper.

“Christian.” Gina gave her mate an indulgent smile.

“Kane, what disaster do you have for me to research now?” He asked brightly.

“That’s not the only time I call your lazy ass.” Christian teased.

“Granted, but I don’t hear Steve in the background yelling for my attention so I can only assume the world is ending in some way and you’re ass deep in trouble.”

“Maybe … I’m not sure … That’s why I’m calling the head scribe.” Christian ran his hand through his hair.

“Quit pulling your hair out and tell Uncle Tim what’s wrong.” He snickered.

“Fuck you, Hutton.” Christian chuckled before getting serious. “I need you to rein in Jim.”

“What’s he done now?” The master archivist sighed.

“He’s about to kidnap my guitar player for a research project.” Christian heard himself snarl and quickly tamped down his temper.

“Woah! Why would he kidnap Jason?”

“Not Jason, my new one, Jensen Ackles. He’s got it in his head Jensen is something called a _Harbinger_.”

“What happened to Jason?” Tim asked as he headed for his office.

“Moved on to projects closer to home.” Christian explained.

Fitting in his Bluetooth so he could type, Tim started his search.

Fighting the urge to chew his thumbnail, Christian waited for Tim to finish his search.

“Jim could be right.”

Christian’s wolf snarled.

“You are not studying him like a lab rat.” His tone brooked no argument.

Tim heard the protective tone in Christian’s voice, but he also heard a possessive snarl. _*Well hell.*_

“Not about the studying him part.” Tim soothed the younger Hound. “Usually when a _Harbinger_ becomes known the shit’s about to get deep because Hell’s about to start a run for the gates.”

“Are they the first line of defense or the last?” Christian’s voice had turned thoughtful.

“Both.”

“Fuck.” He rubbed a hand over his face.

“It gets worse.” Tim hated this part of being an archivist.

“How does it get any fuckin’ worse than that?”

“Have you ever met any old _Harbingers_?”

“I’d never even heard of them at all until Jim brought it up and got Steve’s panties in a bunch.”

Tim closed his eyes. This could be very bad.

“Christian do you feel protective of Jensen?”

“Yeah. It’s what the Old Ones want me to do.”

“What about Steve?”

“He’s been jealous of Jensen since they met at his dad’s birthday party. After a really bad scene before the tour, I found out he’s jealous and afraid I’m going to leave him.”

“I know you smacked some sense into him.” Tim quipped.

“You could say that. Let’s just say we’ve been putting extra work into listening to his guides.”

“That’s good because I think you have a huge job ahead of you if we survive whatever is coming.”

Christian groaned. Tim chuckled before he got serious.

“Another reason there aren’t any old _Harbingers_ is that they don’t survive very long after whatever disaster they avert.”

“Why?”

“Reading the notes of my predecessors … Shit.”

“Tim!”

“Christian, have you ever seen The Matrix?”

“Yeah, but what the fuck does that have to do with Jensen?”

“Did you see the last one?”

“You mean the whole messianic sacrifice thing? You’re not telling me _Harbingers_ all die to stop whatever apocalypse is coming?”

“No, but it changes them, activates abilities that keeps them walking closer to the ethereal than to mundane. If they’re not grounded they eventually go insane or just disappear.”

“What happens to the insane ones?” Christian sounded choked.

“We usually have hunters on standby to put them down ... Permanently.” Tim said matter-of-factly.

Christian felt his stomach roll at the thought of Jensen being run to ground and killed.

“How are they grounded?”

“They have to form a triad.” Tim continued reading as though he was lecturing a class. We don’t know a lot for sure. Only three ever survived their event. One went insane because she couldn’t find her mates, one wandered away never to be heard from again and one found his mates. That’s the only reason we know it has to be a triad. They remained close to the archives center though they still hunted.”

“Wonder whose bright idea that was?” Christian growled.

“You ever meet Raziel you can ask him.” Tim chuckled.

“How can we find Jen’s mates?”

“You can’t.” Tim tried to keep the smile out of his voice.

If all Christian’s worry and questions were any indication, Jensen had found his mates if they could get Steve to come around. If Steve didn’t feel the same pull toward Jensen that Christian seemed to be feeling … Tim signed and made a note to check KANE’s tour dates and update his list of hunters in case Jensen needed put down. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a growl in his ear.

“You better not be doing what I think you are, Hutton.”

Tim sputtered. “What …?”

“You heard me. You send someone after Jenny and I’ll kill them myself.”

“Christian …”

“I mean it, Tim. I see anyone I think you or Jim sent, and an insane _Harbinger_ will be the last thing you'll need to worry about.”

“It could be a moot point. There may not be an event, and if there is he probably won’t survive.” Tim tried to make Christian hear what he was saying.

“If the worst happens and he loses his sanity because we can’t find his mates, I’ll take him down myself.”

Tim gasped, but before he could argue further the call disconnected.

“Stubborn Okies.” He muttered before conferencing his network of researchers and had them begin looking for signs and omens of a coming apocalyptic event. Then he had a private chat with Jim Beaver about his newest obsession.

~@~@~@~

When Christian slipped back in the room he could hear the sounds of Steve beginning to wake. It was still hours before they had to be anywhere so he let his hands and mouth rouse his groggy mate in a slow and tender fashion using the love and passion coming through his bond with Steve to chase away the images of a dead or insane Jensen.

Pulling a brush through his unruly hair, he growled at Steve’s chuckle as he watched Christian do battle with his curls. He began to ruthlessly drag the curls into a ponytail when Steve grabbed his hand.

“Leave them. I miss seeing them.” He crooned.

Christian pulled the hair tie over his wrist as he sent the curls into disarray by running his hands through them. He then looked at the clock on his phone.

“We better get everyone and head for the bus.” He turned to gather his guitar and coat.

“Christian?” The question in Steve’s voice made him sigh. “What’s wrong?”

Steve waited for an answer. Things had gotten better since the blow up on the bus. They’d been working on his connection with his guides. He could feel the pull toward Jensen that Christian talked about, his jealousy and fear of his mate leaving him had evaporated. He’d apologized to Jensen, who looked at him with doubt and suspicion, but accepted his apology. He was obviously waiting for the next attack, but cautiously accepted the attempt Steve had been making. Pulling out of his thoughts, he saw Christian getting ready to blow off his concern until he looked at him.

“I talked to Tim.” He said simply. He held up his hand to stall Steve’s questions. “There’s no time now, but we’ll talk after the show.

“It’s bad?” He asked as they headed toward Jensen and Will’s room.

“It can be.”

Steve nodded as he knocked while Christian walked across the hall to Ryan’s room.

~@~@~@~

As Misha drove them to the venue they speculated about what the catering company would provide that would tempt a Hound’s finicky palate. Christian and Steve both stole glances at Jensen as he sat away from the group reading something on his tablet computer. Wanting to draw him to the group, Steve spoke up.

“Anything interesting?”

“Huh … What? Oh, no, just checking my RSS feeds seeing what’s happening in the world of conspiracy theory and ghost hunters.” He deflected.

He tucked the tablet away, as his thoughts turned inward.

Still wound up from the show, Jensen was relieved Will went out with Ryan and Hashana when they returned to the hotel. Razzy and Lilith had been appearing in his dreams and it was making his wolf edgy. Hitting the news services he started searching for signs of seals breaking or gates opening. He could feel something building like an itch under his skin, and he was determined not to be blindsided. The Mayans might have a end of the world headlines now, but Jensen was determined to be ready for whichever one of the so-called Doomsday prophets were right.

His whole life, even his conception had been in preparation for this moment. Steven had drug him from pillar to post ferreting out anyone who could speak truthfully about the Mayans and all the other prophecies. The Morningstar didn’t care what they called him as long as he came out the winner. If Jensen ever got to meet Lilith he wanted to ask her why she bred children to defeat the _‘Fallen’_ while standing by his side. Maybe it was the ultimate mind fuck, or maybe it was thumbing her nose at God for trying to make her Adam’s bitch. He never pretended to understand people’s psychology. It just gave him a headache, but he appreciated her ability to play the ends against the middle and still walk away unscathed.

Shaking the past from his thoughts, he got to work on the future.

~@~@~@~

Misha Collins was a frustrated man. Jensen had thwarted all his attempts to have a conversation. He finally resorted to pinning Jensen against wall as he stepped out of the bus’ shower while everyone else was inside getting seated for breakfast. The hunter went still as the dark-haired man held a forearm across his throat.

“Something you wanted, Collins?” Jensen sounded bored.

“Yes. I wanted to apologize for what I did, and prove to you that Vickie and I aren’t bad people, we just like to have a little extra fun.”

A reddish brown eyebrow arched at the comment.

“You have a very strange way of proving it.”

Misha blushed hotly and stepped back.

“You wouldn’t give me a chance to explain.”

“Yeah well you have to look at it from my point of view. It was a total mind fuck for me. So you keep right on telling yourself what a wonderful person you are, and we’ll just have to agree to disagree.” Jensen straightened from the wall. “If you don’t mind I need to get dressed.” Jensen said as he reached for his duffle.

“No. I want …”

Faster than he could blink, Misha found his throat encased in a hand that looked like something out of Underworld. He felt the rough pads and deadly claws scraping the skin from his neck.

“I don’t really care what you want.” Fangs showed in Jensen’s smile. “If you want to see your twisted little wench of a mate again, you’ll drive the bus and stay the fuck away from me.”

Misha scrabbled backward when Jensen dropped him and turned his attention back to getting dressed. He’d never heard of such a thing as a Hound being able to transform parts of their body, but Jensen was a hunter and they were always different from normal Hounds.

“We won’t be having this conversation again.” Jensen said as he paused on the bus steps.

Misha shook his head.

“Good. We’ll both be happier.”

Jared and Matt came around the bus and looked up in the windshield to see Misha sprawled in the seat looking like he’d seen a ghost. Curious, Jared stuck his head in the door.

“Misha, you comin’ to breakfast, dude?”

Pulling himself upright, Misha fussed with his uniform until it was straightened.

“Thanks for the offer, but I ate while everyone was sleeping. I’ve got to do my pre-trip and paperwork for the day.” He hoped his smile was convincing to the younger men.

“Later, man.” Jared gave him a wave and caught up with Matt. Using Matt as a shield, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed.

“It’s starting.”

Taking comfort in his familiar routine, Misha resigned himself to the fact that he and Vickie finally made a mistake that he couldn’t fix with an apology and a smile.

Pleased that Misha would no longer be trying to fawn over him to get forgiveness for mistakes of the past, Jensen was still a little concerned over how volatile his temper was becoming. They had a week long layover in Los Angeles, he hoped the time out of the bus would give him the space to get his emotions back under control. Christian and Steve wanted everyone to stay at their place for a little Clan time as Steve called it. Jensen had his doubts, but he and the blond guitarist had been getting along better, and he really didn’t want to spend a week in hotel when he could spend it in a Hound friendly house with Kane or Carlson cooking.

~@~@~@~

Standing in the backyard looking toward the Stone Canyon Reservoir, Jensen was glad he’d let them talk him into staying at the house. Looking at the huge house, he figured Christian and Steve must be really famous to afford this place. As he walked back toward the house he heard Hashana ask the same question.

“Funny story actually.” Christian said as he fired up the grill. “We were digging up a grave for a salt and burn and about halfway down we find this chest, inside were coins and jewels and all kinds of stuff like you see comes off one of those Spanish galleons so we set it to the side and finished the job, reburied the grave and hauled the chest home with us. It paid for this place and the house in Nashville with a little left over for our retirement.”

The conversation moved to sunken ships, buried treasure, and reality shows about prospecting. Knowing it would be awhile until supper Jensen shifted and headed through the trees. He doubted he would be missed, and he felt the urge to stretch out and run.

Two sets of blue eyes watched the mahogany wolf streak through the cedars.

~@~@~@~

It was the last day they would get to spend not sleeping in a bus size bed until the end of the tour so while everyone was enjoying one last Carlson breakfast for the next three months. Christian stood and all eyes looked up expectantly.

“Since this will be our last opportunity to be ourselves for the remainder of the tour, we’ll be spending the night in the Clan room after a last run around the reservoir to work off the after show endorphins.”

Will took pity on the confusion in Jensen’s eyes.

“They had a mattress made that covers half the room and sleeps a lot of people very comfortably ... Pretty much a puppy pile.” He chuckled.

At Jensen continued confusion he continued.

“When you were a kid didn’t you and your friends ever shift and just nap in a big pile of bodies?”

“No. I’d sometimes curl up with my mom until she died, but my guardian wasn’t much on napping … I need a refill.” Jensen grabbed his cup, headed for the kitchen, but didn’t return.

All eyes turned to Will.

“What? I was just explaining about puppy piles.”

“We cooked, y’all can clean.” Christian ordered as he and Steve went in search of Jensen.

They found him standing at the edge of the property staring into the canyon with his ever present coffee and cigarette. They stopped on either side.

“You really need to cut back on those things.” Christian commented.

Jensen continued to look at the scenery.

“I didn’t realize how much of a freak I was until I met you people. I knew I was different ... Raised different, away from others, only mingling with the Clan when absolutely necessary.” He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Could be because Steven wasn’t very sociable and hated Jeff ... But something is coming, and Steven was constantly looking at the ancient prophecies to try and determine why I was born.” A shudder racked his body.

Christian and Steve stepped closer, their shoulders brushing, giving their support.

“I can feel myself changing.” He held up a hand he shifted. “I look like something out of Van Helsing.” His chuckle was bitter. “I can see my mother’s contribution to my DNA.” His hand shifted back.

“Jensen.” Steve laid a hand on his shoulder.

Jensen continued as though he hadn’t spoken.

“I need you as hunters to promise me something.” He looked back and forth between the mates.

“Sure, Hoss, whatever you need.” Christian grabbed Jensen’s hand.

“If I go dark side, kill me.” He said flatly.

“Jensen.” Steve started.

“You said whatever I needed. This is what I need.”

Before Steve could object, Christian grabbed Steve’s hand making a connection between them.

“We promise, but it’s not gonna be necessary, ‘cause we’re not lettin’ you go anywhere.” Christian vowed.

Two sets of eyes turned to Steve.

“This is our vow.” Steve moved his hand from Jensen’s shoulder to his hand.

The energy that moved through the three Hounds cementing their connection drove the men to their knees. When they came back to their senses it was to find Jensen had been added into their mate bond, it was warning them that the younger man was about to bolt. Christian and Steve used their combined strength to hold him to them.

“Easy, Jenny. Let it settle. No reason to panic.” Christian began a litany to try and calm Jensen.

The last thing they needed was him shifting in a panic, hurting himself or them. Steve soon followed Christian’s lead. They could feel Jensen fighting through the panic of having two other people in his head, after a few minutes they felt Jensen relax.

“Fuck.” He muttered.

“Jensen, what do you know about being a _Harbinger_?”

“We all die at the end of the reel.” He answered bluntly.

“Who told you that bullshit?” Steve demanded.

“Steven. It’s what all the prophecies say. When our task is finished there’s nothing left. We’re made for one purpose. To keep the balance.”

“I say we have this conversation some place more comfortable. I have sand burrs stabbing me in the ass.” Christian complained.

Closing themselves in the ‘Clan’ room, Christian explained everything Tim Hutton, the Hounds’ chief archivist, had told him about Harbingers.

Looking at the two men who’d battled with him and each other for his friendship, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them he began to speak.

“My mother was possessed by Lilith, who raped my father to became pregnant with me …”

At the end of the telling, they drifted until the others came looking for them to get on the bus.

When they got back from the show their last night at home, the new triad had gone into the office and called Hutton. The chief archivist had nearly creamed his jeans when they told what had happened. Before they ended the call, Jensen had gotten a jab in at the scribe.

“Call off your boy, Jared. I’d hate to have to hurt some snot nosed hunter because he ‘s about as sneaky as Big Foot.” Jensen growled.

“How …?” Tim sputtered before sheepishly agreeing. “He didn’t like what he was doing anyway.”

Business out of the way they joined the others for an evening like few others in Jensen’s memory, and when he woke the next morning his head on Steve’s shoulder and Christian sprawled across them both with the rest of the KANE family sprawled and tangled around them he knew in his soul this was where he was meant to be.

~@~@~@~

Life on the bus was much more pleasant not having to tiptoe around Steve and Jensen. Though the mates tried to cajole Jensen to move into the master bedroom, the younger Hound refused. No one said anything the first morning that Jensen came out of the master bedroom ... They just all sat around with smirks on their faces like it had been their idea.

Jensen knew the only reason they had a bond of any kind was because of the whole _Harbinger_ thing so he retreated. Even with Tim explaining that their bond would keep him sane if he lived through whatever was going to happen he knew there would never be a place for him with them. The close quarters of the past three months found him becoming besotted with the handsome men, and their bond was both a gift and a curse. He could feel their fondness and concern for him through their connection, and while Christian had always been physically affectionate with him, Steve had always been a bit aloof. He could also feel that while Christian was attracted to him, he felt the same when he saw any handsome man or beautiful woman. Steve merely felt mild affection so when they tried to coax him into their bed he knew it was because they thought that’s what they were supposed to do since they were bonded. It was a lonely place for the _Harbinger_.

Jensen continued watching for signs that would give him a clue as to what he needed to do. Raziel and Lilith still appeared in his dreams. They stood side by side like spectators at their kid’s soccer match. Jensen’s feelings about Lilith were so jumbled he didn’t know whether to hate or admire her. Now his surrogate parents stood side by side waiting for him to assimilate the information they were downloading into his brain through his dreams. Hours of meditation as the bus rolled from city to city left his head spinning with the things they showed him.

Dark circles appeared under the moss green eyes as nightmares from the things he learned chased him from his bed until Steve or Christian would leave their room to drag their reluctant bond mate into their big bed where sleep came easily and the nightmares were blocked.

~@~@~@~

An extra day between cities gave everyone a chance to catch up on their sleep and relax. Christian and Steve had left Jensen burrowed in the middle of their bed after a week of little sleep. They didn’t know he wasn’t sleeping until, hearing a thump they found Jensen on his hands and knees on the floor of the bus.

They hadn’t wanted to get up this morning, but Eric wanted to meet to go over the numbers and fan responses to the tour so far. Everyone loved Jensen, the record company was anxious to get the whole band back in the studio to record their new material Eric had caught on video when KANE would offer the crowd a sneak peek to determine the song’s worth. After Eric left, Christian and Steve remained at the table, finishing off the last of Hashana’s great coffee. They could feel the lonely echoes in their bond with Jensen before the younger man blocked them, and felt guilty for not pulling him fully into their relationship. Steve suggested they just seduce him. Christian had looked at him like he’d slapped his mother.

“That’s the worst idea you’ve ever had, and you’ve had some monumentally bad ones.”

“It’s a solid idea.”

“I’ve got one word for ya. Misha.”

They’d pulled the driver to the side when they’d felt Jensen’s aversion to the affable man. Misha had told them of his poor judgement several years before.

“Point. There has to be something.”

“Do you love him?” Christian asked.

The pale blue eyes were sad when they met his, and shook his head.

“You can’t lie through the bond.” He reminded his mate.

Steve had flushed and looked away.

Christian sighed. His feelings for Jensen were changing and growing. He knew what it was like to be an outcast ... The new boy ... The different one, and how deeply he'd been affected when Jensen had told them his story. As much as he loved his mate, he couldn’t understand how Steve could hear the story, and remained untouched emotionally. Though Steve had been diligent about opening himself to his guides there was going to have to be a breakthrough or they would be going into whatever battle awaited Jensen divided and they would lose him.

The door of their room sliding open pulled him from his thoughts. Seeing a rumbled Jensen blink at them owlishly, made his heart clench as Jensen climbed into his bunk and pulled the curtain, shutting everyone out. The flash of sadness he seen in the green eyes before Jensen had turned away decided Christian. When the tour was finished he’d be contacting the spiritual elder of Wolf Clan. It was time to put a stop to Steve’s stubbornness before it was too late.

~@~@~@~

Breathing a sigh of relief he climbed off the bus for the last time in front of the house they’d left six months earlier. Though he had stuck to his training regime as much as possible, Jensen knew he needed to get back on top his game. The band had the rest of the month off, and he’d made a list of places he needed to visit to confirm if they had anything to do with what he was being shown in the dream time.

They’d ordered their favorite pizza, done a beer run ... Simply enjoyed being in the familiar smells and feel of home. When everyone gathered for breakfast the next morning there was a very conspicuous absence. Steve shuffled back the hall and knocked on Jensen’s door, but the door swung open when his knuckles rapped the first time.

“Hey, Jen, do we have to hook you up …” He pushed the door the rest of the way to find the room looking just as it did the day before.

He returned to the kitchen looking slightly shell shocked. Christian took one look and moved to his side.

“Steve?”

“He’s gone.” He looked up at Christian. “How could he leave and we not know it? We’re bonded.”

“Only on a superficial level ... It’s not as deep as our mate bond.”

Christian’s phone rang before anything else could be said. With a particularly nasty curse, he picked it up to see Eric’s number.

“Not a good time, Griffin.” He growled.

“Thought you might want to know I got an email from your boy.” He ignored Kane’s growling. “Says he’ll be back when it’s time to go back to work.” He decided to poke Christian while he was safely on the other side of town. “You haven’t even been home a day ... That’s quick work even for you, Kane.”

Christian could hear snickering as his manager hung up. He looked up to see five sets of expectant eyes watching him.

“He sent Eric an email sayin’ he’d be back.” He stalked up the stairs to their room.

Snapping his jaw shut, Steve hurried after Christian to find him standing on their balcony staring down the hill toward the river.

“Chris …”

Steve stepped back from Christian’s expression when the brunette swung around, eyes flashing blue fire.

“You were supposed to have fixed this. He should have been in here in this bed not out skulking around and leaving us, but you don’t want to work on whatever is blocking you for fear of what, Steve? We’ve been through this. It’s us ... Together ... With him. Us! Fuck it all.” He stalked back outside before he said or did something that couldn’t be fixed.

“What do you want me to do?” Steve asked quietly.

“I want US to go to Running Dog, and stay until we figure this out.”

Steve laid a hand on his mate’s shoulder.

“Christian …” His voice was choked.

Unable to bear his mate in pain, he turned and pulled the blond into his arms.

“We’ll fix this, Darlin’, I swear.” He crooned.

They went down to the kitchen to tell the others their decision so they could make their plans accordingly. Ryan and Hashana were going back to Arizona. Will decided to go home for a visit, but would be back at the end of the month. With plans in place, everyone relaxed, and after breakfast they got started.

~@~@~@~

Standing at the abandoned cliff dwellings of the Anasazi, Jensen didn’t flinch when a presence brushed over him.

“Hello, Mother.” He turned to look at the red-headed woman that appeared next to him. “It didn’t work.” Jensen didn’t look at the angel or the demon that stood by his side. “You can create all the bonds you want, but without the emotions to anchor it, it soon withers and dies.”

The supernatural beings exchanged looks at the dead tone in their _Harbinger’s_ voice. The mated pair they’d chosen should have been perfect for their son. Perhaps an intervention was needed.

“Don’t even think about it. They didn’t ask for this. I’d rather die than force them into something neither wants. They don’t mind me using them as walking talking security blankets, but they’ve never offered more.” Jensen started walking toward the base of the cliff. “I mean Christian would, but Steve … There’s something ridin’ his ass like a rented mule. I just can’t quite …” He continued to talk to himself as he walked.

Lilith and Raziel exchanged a look.

“You take the Hound, I’ll take our boy.” The demoness suggested.

With a flutter of wings the angel was gone.

“So is this where we’re going do the ‘showdown of the century’?”

Lilith jumped at the sound of her son’s voice next to her ear. Damn how’d he do that?

“One of the possibilities, but you don’t get to pick the playing field.”

“Why did you make me? I thought seduction was more your game than rape.” Jensen asked calmly.

Lilith watched him closely. He was the first _Harbinger_ that carried memories of his conception. The boy’s demeanor was way too calm even from a demon’s point of view.

“It is. Normally I work with unmated males from Wing Clan. There were three _Harbingers_ in place but Morningstar has been seeking them out either to turn them or kill them. Two were killed when some fool who thought he was a wizard opened a devil’s gate, and they were in the group sent to hunt down the escaped demons. The last _Harbinger_ went south, literally. She stands with Morningstar as his _Champion_.”

“So I have to kill my sister to stop whatever HE has in the works?” Jensen asked.

“That will only be the beginning.” Lilith actually looked pained.

“Your children killing each other bothers you?”

The vessel's blue eyes turned white.

“Of course it bothers me. I was the first woman, but I didn’t toe the company line. Besides you’re all perfect. The perfect balance of Heaven and Hell though your sister, Charisma, is the perfect example of why neither humans nor Hounds should raise my children."

“I was raised by a Hound.” Jensen reminded her.

“Ah … Steven. A _Harbinger_ that was never activated, but kept himself primed if the need should ever arise. He was perfect to raise you. It was lamentable that Raziel got called back when you were still so young. I had given thought to slipping in when he slipped out of Donna’s meat suit, but you would have instantly known the difference, and the wolf part of her nature wouldn’t have allowed it.” Lilith sighed.

“So this Charisma ... Does she live topside?”

Surprised at the turn of the conversation, Lilith answered.

“Sometimes. If you search, you may find information on one called Charisma Carpenter.”

“Can I beat her?”

“You are well matched in different ways. She is an average fighter that relies heavily on her telekinesis and spell casting ability to defeat her opponents. You are an exceptional fighter, but I have no knowledge of your other talents.” Her tone made the statement sound like a question.

“Then I guess we’ll all be surprised.” Jensen gave her a sideways’ look.

“You didn’t think because we were standing here making nice I’d tell you all my secrets …” Jensen chuckled.

“Raziel and I …”

“Apparently have something going on the side not a lot of people know about ... The only ones who know the end game is a demon and an angel.” Jensen interrupted.

“We wish only to hold the status quo. He doesn’t want Hell on Earth and I don’t want Heaven on Earth. I didn’t get one so no one does.”

“ _’The enemy of my enemy’_ gig?”

“It started that way, but over time we have developed a certain rapport.” Lilith’s smile was more for herself than Jensen.

“Any other pearls of wisdom I should know before you leave?”

“Be diverse and silent in everything. You never know what might be seen or heard and reported.” She opened her arms. “A hug for your mother?”

“I should kill you.” Jensen chided.

“Ah, but you never know when another _Harbinger_ will be needed.”

“I know I’m not the first, but I’m praying to be the last.” He did pull the petite vessel into his arms.

“Would that I could grant your wish, Child.” Lilith murmured as Jensen released her. “Take care.” She admonished as he walked toward his SUV.

A short wave and he was gone in a cloud of red dust. Raziel appeared out of the same dust cloud.

“Well?” She asked impatiently.

“There was a spell …” The angel shrugged, “Now there isn’t.”

“Will that solve the problem?”

“Only time will let us know the answer to that question.”

“Something we have precious little of.” She muttered as both entities disappeared.

When Jensen got in range of a cell phone tower, the first thing he did was call the Tim for information about Charisma Carpenter. The information he got coalesced with what Lilith had told him. Since he was already this far west, maybe it was time to reacquaint himself with the people who’d been a part of his life when he was a child.

~@~@~@~

Tim Hutton laid his phone on his desk with a sigh. Talking to Jensen always left him feeling melancholic. Steven used to bring Jensen to the house for him and Gina to tutor the boy in Hound history, teaching him about _Harbingers_ and his abilities. Jensen the child had been a joy to teach, but entirely too serious. The last time they’d visited, Steven was picking up information for a hunt. The boy had become a reserved, suspicious and fierce hunter, but didn’t deal well with people, Hound or human.

He and Gina missed having Jensen around the years Steven had kept him hidden away, but more than that they’d missed Steven. If Steven’s _Harbinger_ abilities had activated, they would have been his anchors. He wondered if Christian and Steve were meant to be Jensen’s anchors, if so why were they letting him hunt without them?

~@~@~@~

William Running Dog watched the two men that climbed from the silver pickup. He smiled as they carried a blanket, tobacco and several other gifts that were traditional to the Native side of his and Christian’s lineage. He could see the cloud of worry that traveled with his favorite godsons. He could also see the stain covering Steve’s aura, and wondered what had happened to the blond since the last time he’d seen _‘his boys’_. Deep brown eyes widened as a white dove landed in the tree that shaded his porch. The bird seemed to watch the men as intently as Running Dog.

The formality of the gifts was quickly finished, and Running Dog didn’t give them time to explain anything. His apprentices had been prepping all day and they were ready to begin. Christian stripped and took a quick shower then left Steve to his own preparations while he went in search of his godfather.

“Elder …” Running Dog stopped him with a raised hand.

“I have seen the darkness on your mate. Someone has attempted to block you from your destiny by using him in such a way.”

Christian nodded his agreement. Before he could say anything else, Steve came out of the house.

“All is in readiness. Let us begin.”

They dropped their robes and followed Running Dog into the sweat lodge. The men had been in a meditative state for several hours. It was during the third hour that the white dove appeared inside the lodge. It flew a circuit, brushing over both Steve and Christian before landing on Running Dog’s shoulder. Man and bird watched as Steve began to twist and turn still caught in his vision. Jerked from his meditations, Christian grabbed Steve’s hand, and threw himself into his mate’s vision.

Inside the vision battle raged as spider like beings tried to attach themselves to Steve. Christian kept his back and sides clear as Steve fought the ones coming from the front. Sometimes they fought as men with their bespelled weapons and other times they fought as wolves, teeth and claws shredding the beings.

Finally the last of the creatures was defeated and the mates stood panting looking around for what was next. They began to relax their guard when a man appeared. Moving to stand back to back they waited.

“I applaud you, my Hounds. You will make excellent anchors for the _Harbinger_.” The handsome man’s voice seemed overly cheery.

“Who the fuck are you?” Christian spat.

“I am the one that made you.”

The man’s smile reminded Christian of a toothpaste ad. Steve stepped from behind his mate.

“I know you. You’ve been in my dreams.” He frowned in concentration.

“Yes … Well … I needed to find out why your kept rejecting my boy. It was very painful to him you flip flopping like a fish out of water.” The smile disappeared.

“Your boy?” Both mates asked.

“Anyway ... Good to see your back to yourself.” With that he was gone.

Both men came out of their meditative state in time to see a white dove launch itself from Running Dog’s shoulder and disappear.

Running Dog insisted they spend a few more days ... Just to make sure everything was as it should be. As he watched the pickup drive away he turned to the presence that appeared at his shoulder.

“You and the angel play a dangerous game, Demoness.” The medicine man stated.

“We are aware, Old Man.”

“Are you here for another child?” William Running Dog turned his full attention on Lilith … And looked into the face of his mate. He shuddered looking into the face he’d lost years before, and knew it was not truly her for their wolves would never tolerate the presence of a demon in the same body. This was how Lilith always came to him, wearing the face of his mate.

“Not this time. We think that Jensen will be the last for a time … If he lives up to his breeding.”Eyes the color of fine whiskey met those dark as the night. She licked her lips as though nervous. “I have been … Lonely.” She blushed lightly.

The healer in him could never turn away any soul in need.

“I was just about to fix some lunch …” He held out his hand.

Feeling the delicate hand slip into his, he moved toward the house with one of most powerful demons in the world tucked against his side.

~@~@~@~

The first day of the month found Steve pacing through the house like a virgin on her wedding night. Will and Christian watched Steve cross the living room like a one man tennis match.

“You could take him upstairs and distract him.” Will snickered as he headed for the kitchen.

“He’s so distracted right now he probably wouldn’t notice.” Christian snarked.

“HE can hear you, smart mouths.” Steve growled.

Will came back with a beer for each of them.

“I don’t know why you’re sweatin’ this, man. He’s probably forgotten all that stuff.”

“Jensen has perfect recall.” Steve reminded the bass player.

“There is that.” Will agreed.

“What if he doesn’t come back?” Steve asked mournfully.

“Tim said he was headed this way.” Christian reassured.

“Why was he at Hutton’s?” Will asked.

“ _Harbinger_ business was all Tim would say.”

Before the conversation could continue, sensitive ears picked up a familiar engine pulling into the driveway. As Steve started toward the door, a well placed boot had him falling into his mate’s lap. When Steve started to protest strong fingers clamped on the back of his neck.

“What’re ya gonna do, Boy? Tackle him in the front yard?” Christian growled and gave the blond a shake.

A shudder passed through Steve at his mate’s manhandling. Then his brain registered his words.

“Ah … Umm not sure.” He rested his forehead against Christian’s shoulder.

“Then settle yerself.” Christian gave a final shake before releasing Steve.

While Steve sorted himself out, Will had gone to open the door for Jensen.

“Hey, man, how was the vacation?” He gave the older man a quick hug before grabbing Jensen’s duffel and heading toward his room.

“Not long enough. I’m actually looking forward to sitting still for a while.”

Jensen hung up his coat and kicked off his boots as he listened to Will going to his own room after he dropped off his duffel. He studied Christian and Steve for several minutes noticing a distinct lightening of Steve’s aura.

“Looks like the break did y’all some good.” He commented on his way to the kitchen for a beer.

“Went to visit the relatives in Oklahoma.” Christian said casually as he started pulling things out of the fridge to prep for supper.

“Looks like the fresh air was beneficial.” He leaned against the patio door.

“It was.” Steve said as he moved to help.

None of them were big on small talk, so the silence stretched as they continued their preparations, until Jensen slipped out the door to smoke a cigarette. A glare from Christian sent Steven after the younger Hound with a beer and cigarette of his own.

“Jens …”

“Steve …” Jensen interrupted. “Look I get it. You’re tryin’ ‘cause that’s what you think you’re supposed to do, but you don’t have to keep turnin’ yourself inside out on my account.”He took a long pull off his beer. “All this _Harbinger_ ... The great balancer of worlds shit will be over and I’ll be out of your guys’ hair.”

A ripple of fear passed through Steve. It sounded as though Jensen had consigned himself to not surviving.

“No. We don’t want you out of our hair. I wanted to tell you we found out why I’ve been so Jekyll and Hyde with you. Someone had hit me with a spell. The times things were smooth was my true self overriding the spell. When I was an ass it was the spell. We went to Running Dog who was able to put Christian and me in a vision quest where we were able to kill the spell.” He moved into Jensen’s personal space laying a hand on his arm. “Don’t push us away.”

“I’ll try.” Green eyes closed as he appeared to gather himself. “Things are moving fast, but we’ll just have to make do.” He turned to look at Steve, his expression resigned.

Steve reached around to grab the back of Jensen’s head and pull their foreheads together.

“We’ll make it. You don’t know how stubborn Kane can be when he wants something.” Steve teased.

Jensen’s smile was twisted. “My mental health may depend on that stubbornness.”

“We hate to lose. Besides I don’t want all those ravening KANIACS beatin’ down the doors if we show up without you.”

Christian joined them, and they stood quietly for a few minutes savoring their real feelings and letting the withered bond begin to rejuvenate. With a chuckle that was choked with emotion, Jensen whispered.

“Not burnin’ my supper are you, Kane? I’d hate to think after not having a decent meal in three weeks you’d feed me a burnt sacrifice.”

“My beef stew is simmering to perfection, smart ass.” Christian gave him a last squeeze before they broke apart and went inside.

~@~@~@~

Their waking hours were filled with music and Christian working on his upcoming movie role. Jensen warded the house against angels, demons and everything in between. The warding allowed him to sleep through the night blocking what or whoever had been sending him dreams. His sleeplessness had worried Steve to the point he moved Jensen into their room and their bed. A smirking Christian had them both throwing pillows at him as they made room for the younger Hound to move more fully into their life, and the connection between them flourished.

Jensen had begun to hope that the pair really were meant for him, but when he felt the lust rising between them to a point that it made him blush, he’d disappear until their completion dampened the fire to a warm glow. Frustrated with Jensen thinking sex wasn’t part and parcel of their connection, the two made a plan that would have worked perfectly if they hadn’t open the door to see a drugged Jensen hanging between Tim and Eric. Before anyone could speak, Christian yanked the groggy man away from them, passed him off to Steve and Will while he stepped between them and the door. Eric paused at the growl emanating from deep in Kane’s chest. No one moved until Steve came back leaving Will with Jensen. Only then did he let the other men in the house.

“What the fuck happened?” He demanded.

Tim walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a healthy glass of Jack before turning back to face the angry hunters.

“Sam called me a couple weeks ago to tell me Jim was becoming creepy in his obsession with Jensen. I called him like I do all my researchers to get an update on what he was working on, hunts, usual archives business, he seemed fine. Sam called me yesterday to say Jim was flying to Nashville _‘because he was tired of waiting for decent hunters to wrap the freak up and deliver him for study’_.” He took a large swallow his whiskey.

Piercing blue eyes moved on to Eric. The manager paled.

“Hutton called me, told me what was going on, and asked if I could get Jensen to come to the office and keep him there until they could get here. Jensen and I talked about some companies that had come to me for endorsements, we talked about him signing on with me so I could manage all that for him, and when I’d run out of reasons to keep him there I got a text from Tim saying he was coming up the driveway. We stepped out of the building when Jensen grabbed me, spun, and knocked me to the ground. I could hear the bolt action working on a gun, before I could find where it was coming from, Sam and Gina in wolf form went by like two streaks and Tim was there pulling the tranquilizer dart out of Jensen’s shoulder before it could pump the full dose into his system.”

Eric poured and downed a healthy shot before refilling his glass and sitting down.

Christian and Steve exchanged a look. This was their fault.

“We didn’t think asking an archivist about Jensen would lead to all this.” Steve sat down heavily on the couch.

“It shouldn’t have.” Tim answered. “Until twenty years ago we didn’t know a lot about _Harbingers_ because sadly like humans, we Hounds don’t always deal well with things we don’t understand. _Harbingers_ kept who and what they were quiet ... Only their parents and anchors knowing what they were.”

He poured another drink.

“Many of our archivists are retired hunters. Jim came to me after his mate was killed. It should have been him in the car that day. She was covering for him because I had him on a hunt. What I didn’t know was the hunt was one of those events that _Harbingers_ are born for ... The _Harbinger_ and two other hunters were killed, but the balance was restored. Jim walked away, but his mate was killed taking care of his business. I guess finding out Jensen was a _Harbinger_ and that you two were part of his life pushed Jim over the line into obsession.”

“Where’s the sonofabitch now?”Christian growled standing.

“Gina and Sam have him. We’ll be taking him to Los Angeles. We have people that can help him.”

“That’s it! We don’t hunt our own, Tim! Who knows what he would have done to Eric and Jensen if Sam hadn’t called or your flight had been delayed!”

“Jim wouldn’t have hurt Eric.”

Those were the wrong words to say. Tim found himself slammed against the wall with two hunters growling at his throat. Wolf reflexes allowed Eric to catch the glass that went flying, but he didn’t try to stop the pair. A sound on the stairs had the manager turning expecting to see Will.

Instead he saw Will supporting a weaving Jensen. Stepping off the last step exhausted the last of his energy and the two men went to the floor, Will unable to handle Jensen’s muscled bulk. Hearing Will’s distressed cry, they dropped Tim and rushed to get Jensen off the floor and onto the couch between them. They stared at Will.

“He woke up, said he had to get to you, he could hear the growls in his head.” Will shrugged. This _Harbinger_ business was tiring.

When everyone settled, Christian and Steve turned their attention back to Tim.

“We have protocols for this. We only hunt our own in the direst circumstances ... This isn’t one of them.” Steve turned his attention to Tim.

“The circumstances …”

“Fuck the circumstances!” Christian growled. “If it was a hunter their ass would be before the Council so fast it’d make your head swim.”

“They knew.”

All eyes turned to Jensen who was leaning against Steve’s shoulder fighting the effects of the tranquilizer.

“’S why Sam was there. Rule.”

Tim paled at the expressions on the hunters’ faces when they turned their attention back to him.

“Yes, hunters that survive the loss of a mate are retired are given someone to watch over their mental state …”

Will saw someone at the door and answered before they could ring the bell. Sam Ferris stepped inside to find Tim Hutton hunched under the weight of Steve and Christian’s rage.

“Boys.” She greeted cautiously.

“Take him and get out.” Christian said flatly.

Sam started to speak, but was overridden when Eric shuffled them toward the door.

“Will can you give me a ride back to the office?”

“Sure thing, Eric.” He sounded relieved to be escaping.

Locking down the house, they helped Jensen back to their room, stripped down and settled in to allow him to sleep off the effects of the tranquilizer.

~@~@~@~

Green eyes popped open as the memory of a man with a gun pointed at Eric pulled him from sleep. Memories returned in a rush as he realized his nose rested against Steve’s neck and Christian was wrapped around him his fingers entwined with Steve’s making a warm, but effective cage. He tried to shift in a way that seemed natural, but would allow him to leave the bed without waking anyone. Jensen thought he was succeeding until he felt teeth grab the nape of his neck.

“Goin’ somewhere, Jenny?” The sleepy rasp asked.

“Take a leak.” Jensen’s tone was hopeful.

“Don’t take too long.”

The tongue running along the ligaments in his neck caused him to shudder as he climbed from the bed. He momentarily entertained the thought of waiting until Christian drifted back to sleep then slipping away, but he was tired of this limbo ... Bonded but not mated. He thought he was saving them from the pain of when he died, but he was beginning to believe that with the two men on the other side of the bathroom door he could survive what was coming. He opened the door and slipped back into bed. Where he was met with hands, lips and teeth that caused moans, gasps and twisting as Steve and Christian used their knowledge of pleasure and pain to push him forward and pull him back. They pushed him closer to the cliff as first Steve then Christian marked him inside and out. Jensen fell knowing they would catch him.

~@~@~@~

Having done all they could at the studio until after Christian came back from his film shoot, Will returned to Portland, while they hunted, taking care to keep Christian pretty for his movie. As Jensen became more secure with his place in their lives, he revealed a sharp mind and dry sense of humor. The first bump in their relationship came as it neared time for Christian and Steve to fly to the movie set in Jackson Hole, Wyoming. They wanted Jensen to come along, but he had already made plans. The dreams were back and he’d taken to making sure he slept on the edge of the bed to keep from disturbing anyone else’s sleep. He knew the dreams were from his pseudo parents. Charisma was in California recruiting ... Preparing the way for Morningstar to once again walk the earth. Jensen wondered if Charisma was in Los Angeles for the souls ripe for the taking or the shopping. After taking Steve and Christian to the airport he’d be on his way.

~@~@~@~

Sitting in the sidewalk café, Jensen was drinking overpriced coffee when Charisma settled herself on the chair across from him prissy as a cat.

“Well if it isn’t the baby of the family?” She sounded positively cheerful. “How did you ever get out of the house without your keepers?”

“The same way you apparently slipped your leash, Sis.”

“Touché. The pup has teeth.” Her smile faltered a bit.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“What’s the rush? You have some BIG important plans for your life other than hunt the demon, kill the demon?” She asked sarcastically as she sipped the coffee he’d ordered surprised to find it was her favorite.

“As a matter of fact there are some places I need to be that are a lot more enjoyable than sitting in this den of iniquity talking to the black sheep of the family.” Jensen answered his tone as dry as the desert.

“ _Star Wars_! I can’t believe you’re quoting _Star Wars_.”

“I find the classics always appropriate.” Jensen grinned broadly at his beautiful sister.

He absentmindedly wondered if all _Harbingers_ were ‘pretty’ or if it was just him and Charisma.

She finally got tired of waiting for him to say something else, and moved to fill the silence.

“Since ‘Luc’ and I like Los Angeles just the way it is I supposed we’ll have to find some place in the outback of nowhere to have our little tete-a-tete´.”

Jensen rolled his eyes but held his silence. A little unnerved at his nonchalance and lack of emotion Charisma huffed in annoyance.

“There’s a quaint little backwater in Wyoming that has a devil’s gate I can open when you’re dead.”

“I know the place. Sunrise on Sunday?” Jensen stood and placed money under his cup for the bill.

“ _Star Wars_ and Sunday? Going cliché all the way with this, Little Brother?” She sneered, but refused to look up at him.

Jensen reached over and with a fingertip lifted her chin so she was looking at him. He bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek.

“I always wanted a sibling who understood what I was ... I’m sorry.” His thumb caressed her cheek before he walked away.

Lucifer’s _Harbinger_ raised her hand to touch her cheek where the thumb had stroked. The moss green eyes had been full of sadness and regret. Confused by his behavior she finished her coffee contemplating their next meeting. Hailing a cab for the airport, Jensen would get there just in time to catch his flight for Salt Lake City where his SUV waited. He wanted some time to just be himself before the _Harbingers_ met on the battlefield.

~@~@~@~

Steve looked around the cabin where they would be staying for the next couple months. If they stuck to the original script it would be a pretty good movie that could give his mate a boost as a leading man. He grinned to himself as he unpacked their duffels and began transforming the cabin into their home. The one dark cloud was the argument they’d had with Jensen before their new mate dropped them at the airport. He hoped the connection they all shared would alert them if something happened. He locked the door behind him as he climbed into their rental to go find the things he needed to complete their well stocked kitchen. He didn’t worry about having to pick up Christian, the studio would see he got to the cabin after the production meeting.

Christen ran his hands through his hair in exhaustion and frustration. At the moment he wanted to get to a shower and Steve. Dealing with bean counters and studio suits always made him feel like he’d been drug through the mud, but this script was perfect for him, and could give him the breathing room financially to devote more time to KANE.

The script was about a retired black ops soldier turned singer recruited by his former bosses to ride herd on his band and roadies who are all operatives handling threats to country and the world. Depending on the box office it could easily become a series a la _James Bond_. He’d been happy to see a lot of familiar faces among the cast, both Hound and human. They should be able to zip through production, then he and Steve could hunt down their wayward mate and get his ass back where it belonged. He sent a growled warning to Raziel to keep their Boy safe as he went looking for the car to take him to the cabin the production company rented for him. The growl returned when he saw Jared and Matt leaning against a pair of black Suburbans awaiting orders. Fuckin’ Hutton was worse than a motherfuckin’ spider in a web. He thought as he glared at Jared who shrugged his shoulders and climbed behind the wheel.

“Tell me what you know, and if you lie I’ll kick yer ass.” He demanded.

Jared feeling his oats at being in Hutton’s confidence scoffed at the threat.

“You can try, Shorty.”

The words were barely out of his mouth when he felt the chill of metal at his throat and just enough air getting to his lungs to stay conscious. He fought to hold the big SUV in the road.

“You forgettin’ who yer talkin’ to, Bubba.” He rasped quietly.

Jared held his head perfectly still.

“Are you tryin’ to kill us you crazy son-of-a-bitch!?”

“Just makin’ a point. Bein’ Hutton’s boy don’t make you all that and a bag of fries.” He growled as he sat back and re-sheathed his knife.

Jared swallowed heavily and told Christian everything he knew.

Steve was standing on the porch when Jared pulled in the driveway. He’d felt Christian’s anger flare into the cold rage that made him one of the fiercest Hounds hunting, and was determined to back up whatever play he was making. Sharpening his hearing Steve watched Christian pause by the driver’s window.

“I want a plane on standby 24/7 no questions asked and you can send the bill to Hutton. I’m gettin’ tired of this master spy bullshit. If I see you or Matt here when it’s nottime to pick me up or drop me off, I’m sendin’ y’all to Tim in a box. Now get the fuck away from us.”

Sharp eyes saw the pale face of Jared Padalecki behind the wheel of the studio car. The reason for Christian’s temper was starting to become all too evident. He wished all archivists to perdition as Christian growled his way up the steps and into the house, snagging his hand along the way. They didn’t repack everything, only a backpack of necessities, so they’d be ready.

Sunday morning found them tangled together, sated, the ceiling fan drying their sweat as Steve sprawled across Christian. They were edging back toward sleep when a flare of agony seared their connection with Jensen before it went silent. Rolling out of bed, they showered, dressed, and when they ran out the front door, Matt and Jared were waiting.

“Any news?”

“The Hound following Jensen lost him when he got to LAX, but the one following Charisma Carpenter was able to follow her to Evanston, Wyoming, where she rented a car and drove south. We were able to deduce where she was going. Running Dog called Tim to tell him about a huge release of mystical energy that has the astral plane in chaos.”

“The Devil’s Gate.” Steve breathed out.

“Yeah. That’s the place.

They pulled up to a hangar where after a quick pre-flight and all four Hounds were flying toward the unknown.

~@~@~@~

When he woke he was looking through wolf’s eyes. Everything hurt, but he could feel his body healing even as his brain started sorting out the information his senses were sending his brain. He was lying outside the Devil’s Trap of iron rails that was containing a cloud of demons looking for a ways to escape. The words of the oldest, most powerful spell he knew to kill demons was leaving his lips the moment he shifted back to his human form.

With a final _‘So Mote It Be’_ , screams of fear and anger faded as the cloud dissipated. Jensen’s telekinesis slammed the gate shut and called the key to his hand, which he dropped in the dirt. It wouldn’t help with what was to come. The only thing left inside the Devil’s Trap was ball of white energy that began to coalesce into the general form of a person that began to move toward Charisma’s body.

His beautiful half-sister, whom he killed as she cast spells and regaled him with all the things she and ‘Luc’ had done to prepare for this time. The blood rituals they’d done to prepare her to act as Morningstar’s portal to earth. Jensen had ended that as he’d nearly decapitated her when he slashed open her throat while distracting her from her magicks, but as she’d breathed her last breath a ball of white energy had erupted from the chakra at her solar plexus.

Knowing the _‘Fallen’_ angel was looking to use Charisma as a vessel, Jensen moved to intervene. If Morningstar could use her to escape, maybe Jensen could use his own essence to send ‘Luc’ back to Hell. Jensen started to move. He could feel Christian and Steve getting closer. He had to finish this before they got here and threw themselves in the line of fire. Stopping in the middle of the railroad tracks he began another incantation that would hopefully keep him and Lucifer cut off from the approaching men. He refused to have his mates hurt, never considering how they would feel if his crazy plan was successful.

Knowing he could take more punishment in wolf form, he began to shift, but knowing Lucifer couldn’t possess him unless it was mid-shift, Jensen started the process, but held the moment between human and wolf until he felt the _‘Fallen’_ angel enter his shifting molecules. Jensen shifted back and forth several times as he fought Lucifer for control. He felt Lucifer’s satisfaction as the spell he cast to protect Christian and Steve dissipated.

Jensen heard the shouts, felt the love, anger and concern through his bond as the barrier went down. The entity rushed Jensen’s body toward them hoping one of the men was a human it could possess, but was once again denied. Jensen could sense someone else in the vicinity, but he could not split his concentration long enough to discover who or what so he pushed them to the back of his mind and concentrated on the task at hand.

Losing the battle for physical control, Jensen retreated to his stronghold inside his mind. While Lucifer ferreted out the secrets of his body, Jensen continued to build his mental arsenal, pulling energy from the angel and demon buried in his DNA, until a ripping sensation in his back pulled his attention back to the outside world. The hunters rushing toward him fell back in shock as Jensen’s intricate tattoo came to life and beautiful black wings erupted from his shoulders. Blood ran until his back was crimson, and the tips of the feathers were painted red. Christian and Steve dropped to their knees holding their heads as Jensen’s mental scream ran through their bond. Fighting back the pain, Steve reached for Christian and when their hands met, the pain was muffled allowing them to regain their feet and begin sending all the energy and love they could down the connection.

“GLORIOUS!” Lucifer proclaimed. It had been many millennia since he’d flown. This _Harbinger’s_ body was much better than the female he’d recruited. He flexed the wings several times before using his telekinesis to launch his new vessel skyward to catch the thermals.

Using the energy from his mates, Jensen cleared his essence of the pain from the eruption of his wings and returned to his work. He had to have a perfect mixture of the energy from both sides of his heritage for the portal to open. Sending one last wave of love to his anchors, he closed their connection. They couldn’t follow where he was about to go.

~@~@~@~

As The Morningstar rose heavenward on his vessel’s wonderful black wings, he felt a whirlpool of energy begin to form below him ... To move as though chasing him. Before he could find that little pest of a _Harbinger_ and squash his essence, pain flared along both his sides and raced up his ribs to touch his heart. Losing control of his wings and his vessel he began to fall back to earth ... Falling through the swirling portal of energy. An inhuman scream of rage faded away as the _‘Fallen’_ angel was ripped from Jensen’s body and sucked into the portal as the physical body continued to plummet. Weapons that had pierced Lucifer/Jensen’s sides were put away as the angel and demon raced to catch Jensen before he hit the ground.

There was a terrible snap of bones as they telekinetically slowed Jensen’s descent, but better broken bones than to hit the ground. Regaining their senses in time to see the mystical blades of Heaven and Hell pierce Jensen’s body, Christian and Steve raced toward their mate. They slid to a stop as the handsome man from their vision quest worked to straighten Jensen’s broken and bleeding body while a petite red head sat with his head in her lap. The wings were once more merely a beautiful tattoo.

“Jensen!?” They asked together.

“Lives, but is barricaded deep in his own mind.” The woman answered.

“I have done what I can.” The man stated. Crystal blue eyes looked at his son’s mates. “Only his anchors will be able to find him for he will not allow us inside his mind.”

“Can you help us?” Christian looked at the couple.

“Yes.”

“We need to get back to our cabin.” Steve looked back to see Matt and Jared with video cameras. “Something needs to be done about that. The archivists do not need video and eyewitness accounts of this little event.”

The woman stood. “I will attend to them.” Bright green eyes turned to her companion. “Take care of our boy.” She walked toward Matt and Jared.

~@~@~@~

With a nod they were back in Jackson Hole. They stripped themselves and Jensen, showering off the dirt and blood before wrestling Jensen into the king sized bed.

“Ready.” Christian and Steve shared a look. “Raziel.”

The vessel smiled.

“Jensen calls me Razzy.”

In a blink they were standing inside a house that carried a sense of desolation and decay. They began their search. Finding nothing on the ground floor they climbed the wide staircase that split at the top.

“Think we should split up—cover more ground?” Christian asked.

Steve looked around a chill running down his spine.

“No. Left.”

The rooms on the second floor held childhood memories of Steven, Razzy and Lilith, memories of being the outsider in his own clan, and his near sexual assault by the Wing Clan leader Jeff Morgan. Christian hoped they never met for he’d put a serious hurt on the older Hound. The third floor held memories of his conception, the angel and demon, and his mother’s revilement of the child her body sheltered. The mates exchanged a look.

“Down.”

“Only Jensen would be contrary enough to hide in the basement.” Steve chuckled.

“Twisted little fuck.” Christian grumbled.

Through memories of training, schooling and hunts, they traveled until in the furthest, darkest corner of the basement they found a cell with Jensen looking more like a wraith than a _Harbinger_. They grabbed the key off the nail and got him on his feet.

“We’ll carry him between us.” Christian started to pull Jensen’s arm over his shoulder.

“Wait.” Christian looked at Steve confused.

“It was easy getting here. No traps, guards, spells, nothing. What if the hard part is getting out?”

“You think he booby trapped the way out?”

Steve nodded.

“Fuck.”

“You run point ... I’ll carry sleeping beauty.” With a grunt Steve slung Jensen over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry. “I think we should hurry.”

The house groaned, protesting their presence.

“Yeah.”

The problem wasn’t traps or anything else they’d anticipated ... It was the house falling around them as Jensen’s control over his mind crumbled. Their feet no sooner hit the grass than the house imploded covering them with dirt and bits of debris. Before they could think of the next step, they were back in their bed. They tried waking Jensen, but the younger man remained unconscious. They began to slide back into sleep when Raziel entered the room with a tray loaded with food. While Steve and Christian pulled on sweats and sat down to eat, Raziel checked on Jensen.

“Well?” They asked in unison.

“He has exhausted all his resources. It will take some time for him to rebuild what has been destroyed. He will wake when he is ready.” The angel left in a rustle of feathers.

~@~@~@~

When the studio car came to fetch Christian the next morning, Jared was driving, but there was no mention of the events of the day before. Steve spent the day expecting Tim and Gina to show up on their doorstep at any moment, but there was nothing. Not an email, phone call or text message. He practically pounced on Christian when he came through the door.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Did Jared or Matt say anything about yesterday?”

“Nope. Whoever that red headed chick was ... She was good. They don’t remember anything but taking an airplane ride and taking some video of the area. Now, can I get a proper hello?”

“Always.” Steve shoved Christian against the door and said a proper hello to every inch of the inside of his mouth and some of the outside, too.

When they could breathe again they headed for the kitchen.

“How’s Jenny?”

“Still sleeping. How was work?”

“If things go like they did today, this could be the one that puts me where I want to be.” Christian commented happily. “I can start saying no to the roles where they leave the best part of the movie on the cutting room floor.”

They spent a quiet evening in bed, Christian working on his lines for the next day while Steve answered emails and read. Things stayed quiet for the next four days. The third day Jensen had gotten out of bed twice to go to the bathroom, only awake enough to maneuver to the bathroom and back to bed. Exactly one week after the _Harbinger_ showdown, they received the phone call they’d been expecting from Hutton and the combined yelling by Christian and Steve woke Jensen.

_**~ A Year Later ~  
** _

Christian’s wish came true. The movie he’d made while Jensen recuperated propelled him from receiving scripts for third lead to leading man. KANE had a new CD out and would be doing the state fair circuit come summer into the fall. Steve and Jensen had become quite the writing team with several of their songs being used by TV and movie productions. A few dinner lounge appearances they’d done when a friend of Steve’s opened a restaurant caused a ruckus across the Internet that had Eric smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

They also came to understand why it took a Triad to keep a _Harbinger_ anchored. Christian’s physicality and earthiness kept them rooted, while Steve was able to reach Jensen no matter where his mind roamed. Having acted as both a vessel for Lucifer and a portal to Hell, being pierced by the sword of an angel and the sword of a demon transformed Jensen into a true scale of balance.

They hunted, but refused to communicate with any archivists. Being practically gutted by Lilith and Raziel allowed the Harbinger to _‘hear’_ the machinations happening in Heaven and Hell. Their hunts were based on these whispers, each one a tipping point between the light and the dark. As a protection from those who would take Jensen as a lab rat or use him for their own purposes, they sold their properties in California and through a consultant from Christian’s movie, who was ex-CIA, they bought a former safe house that was modern right down to the satellite and Internet, but off the grid and surrounded by a Wildlife Refuge in Tennessee not far from Nashville. They were in the public eye enough to satisfy the suits and protect their _Harbinger_ , but private enough to keep their secrets.

The Triad sprawled across the deck of their Nashville house digesting the fine meal Steve and Christian had grilled for their ‘tour kick-off’ party. This tour would truly be a family affair, as new mates and babies would be traveling with them. Their new bus driver and roadies had been carefully chosen having passed both Eric and Jensen’s background checks.

For the first time in his life, Jensen felt content. Watching the combination of wolves and humans spread across the yard, feeling the hum of his connection to Christian and Steve in the back of his mind, he was at peace. He closed his eyes and _‘listened’_ to the thoughts and emotions of his clan.

Always watchful, Christian turned to find Jensen. The sun glinting off the red highlights in his hair caught his attention as the younger man sat propped against the deck post, eyes closed, the smile on his face transformed him into a figure from a Renaissance masterpiece. Worried that the _Harbinger_ was getting lost in the voices he heard, Christian nudged Steve. Feeling eyes on him and the worry humming in their bond, Jensen opened his eyes and locked eyes with his mates.

Gripping Christian’s hand so tight he felt the joints creak, Steve watched as Jensen turned toward them and opened his eyes. The expression in those green eyes was so full of peace and love that he felt his heart falter from the weight. A tug on his hand had him on his feet as Christian pulled him along in his haste to reach Jensen, and tumbled them onto the grass until the younger man was pinned beneath them. Bodies stilled as they absorbed each others' presence until the spell was broken by their new driver, William Running Dog.

“Remember there are children present.”

Jensen and Steve blushed deeply as they righted themselves, but it was Christian’s grumbling that set everyone to laughing.

“Damn.”

~ Fini ~


End file.
